Cosas de tejones
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Aparecerán aventuras de a montón, ¿podrás soportar todo lo que se te presente en tu camino?
1. Chapter 1

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 _entran becky y stacy_

Becky: y que hacemos aquí stacy

Stacy: no lo sé, pensé que sería divertido molestar pingüinos

Becky: asi, es cierto, _(ve a su alrededor)_ un momento, pero si, no hay pingüinos

stacy: bueno, no importa

becky: y ahora que hacemos

Stacy: _(ve una nota pegada en la pared)_ mira una nota

Becky: que dice

 ** _Nota: skipper_** _: lo siento becky y stacy hoy no molestaran pingüinos porque nos fuimos a la playa, así que NO NOS BUSQUEN, sobre todo tu bekcy,_ ** _cabo:_** _yo quería ir a Acapulco ,_ ** _skipper:_** _cabo no molestes yo quería ir a Cancún pero no hago Milagros,_ ** _cabo:_** _asi y la ves que salvaste a manfredi y Johnson de ese calamar gigante en florida_ ** _, skipper:_** _cabo eso o era confidencial,_ ** _Kowalski:_** _ya podemos ir a la playa por favor, cabo: está bien Kowalski,_ ** _skipper:_** _skipper fuera y no toquen nada. Atentamente skipper,_ ** _cabo:_** _ni modo que santa clos,_ ** _skipper:_** _cabo,_ ** _cabo:_** _que paso, skipper,_ ** _skipper:_** _y luego te quejas por te mando a espiar a julien,_ ** _cabo:_** _bien,_

stacy: _(anda volteando la nota)_ mmm…., que mal

becky: que pasa stacy

stacy: es que no entiendo esto, lo bueno que tenía esta voz en mi cabeza que me dijo lo que decía esta nota, pero que no sé de donde salió

becky: no importa, y seguimos sin hace nada

Stacy: bueno creo que no nos quieren aquí

Becky: no inventes, vamos a desordenar aquí

Stacy: está bien

 _Después de desordenar el cuartel de los pingüinos, entran al laboratorio de kowalski y se encuentren con cuajito_

Stacy: _(saca a cuajillo de su contenedor)_ mira becky es cuajillo, que lindo esta cuajillo, cosita bonita

Becky: órale y donde esta

Stacy: _(lo pone en el suelo)_ está en mis patas

Becky: _(le ruje el estómago_ ) hay no puede ser tengo hambre _(ve a cuajito)_ SI, GELATINA MOVIBLE _,(se come a cuajito)_

Stacy: AAAAA,

Becky: que, pasa stacy, hice algo malo?

Stacy: TE COMISTE A CUAJILLO

Becky: que, tenía hambre

 _Stacy se desmalla_

Becky: que te pasa ahora stacy

 _Stacy despierta_

Becky: stacy no me asustes así

Stacy: pero tú te comiste a cuajillo

Becky: PUES TENIA HAMBRE

Stacy: y eso te da derecho a comerte a cuajillo

Becky: A..., SI

 _Stacy se molesta mucho con becky y golpea el closet de inventos amorosos de kowalski_

becky: mira lo que hiciste stacy

stacy: PUES TU ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLO

becky: pero si yo nunca te dije que golpearas el closet de kowalski

stacy: y a todo esto porque tiene kowalski un closet de inventos amorosos, todos saben que no tiene y nunca tendrá excito con las chicas

Becky: bueno, eso no interesa, u mira stacy el amormodulador de Kowalski, que uso con marlene

stacy: así, Marlene aun no nos cuenta esa historia

becky: me pregunto por qué no nos dice

Stacy: y porque Kovalsky tiene un closet, que no sus inventos van en el piso 13, que no se porque sabemos que existe el piso 13

Becky: que interesa eso, _(saca todo lo que puede del closet)_ solo importa, saca lago que nos irva para molestar a kowalski el resto de su triste vida

stacy: por qué triste?

becky: stacy, tú ya sabes por que

stacy: así, lo siento

becky: bueno parece que aqui no hay nada, _(revisa otra vez)_ no espera, mira stacy, una foto de una delfín

Stacy: asi, quetate, déjame ver, U…., me pregunto como se llamara

becky: creo que se llama Doris

stacy: por qué piensas eso

becky: quizás por el hecho que tiene su nombre escrito por detrás y por qué tiene el nombre doris escrito por todas parte de este hermoso y secreto altar de una delfín, llamada como ya sigue y solo lo repetiré una vez más, DORIS, DORIS, DORIS, DORIS, DORIS, DORIS, DORIS,

stacy: NO QUE UNA VEZ, LO IVAS A DECIR

becky: y cuantas veces lo dije?

stacy: como 7

becky: así, que raro,

stacy: exacto

becky: ya lo tengo stacy, donde está el amordulador de kowalski

stacy: a mi lado, por?

Becky: hay que usar el amordulador para nuestros fines egoístas

Stacy: bueno, pero quien es la delfín, _(viendo la foto de nuevo)_

Becky: no tengo ni idea, y porque no lo intentamos

stacy. un momento, pero si se llama Doris

becky: así?, y que te hace pensar eso

stacy: no lo se, sera por el hecho de que tiene un altar de doris en su closet

becky: asi, no lo vi, un momento porque siento que olvidamos algo y luego lo recordarno sin saber que lo habíamos olvidado pero que sospechamos que se nos olvido algo y ahora estamos descubriendo que es y mejor ya le paro

stacy: yo que se, pero hay que volver a la parte del egoísmo

becky: está bien

Stacy: pero de donde sacaremos ADN, para el amordulador

 _Becky abre un closet de ADN de Kowalski_

Becky: bien stacy, pluma, sangre, saliva, pelo, orina, o que necesitas

Stacy: PERO QUIEN RAYOS TIENE UN CLOSET DE ADN

Becky:: creo que usaremos esta pluma que sospecho que es de kowalski

Stacy: pero si su etiqueta dice kowalski

Becky: por eso digo, que es de kowalskii

Stacy: pero no mejor hay que usar sangre de Marlene

Becky: y para que Marlene

Stacy: para saber el novio secreto de Marlene

Becky: si, y luego los humillásemos con todos y así cobraremos venganza por lo que nos hiso

Stacy: BECKY, y lo de perdonar y olvidar, el código de honor de los tejones

Becky: nunca me gusto es código, a cada sato lo ando violando

Stacy: así?

Becky: si, recuerda lo de marta y Sandra

Stacy: así, esa vez si te pasaste

Becky: pero se lo merecían, por… **_(jejeje, nada de palabrotas, o malas palabras, ¬¬)_**

Stacy: exacto…,

Becky: ya no le hagas de emoción, YA ENCIENDE ESA MAQUINA

Stacy: OK,

 _stacy Enciende el amordulador y lo ponen en funcionamiento y encuentran la ubicación del amor de marlene_

Becky: veamos quien es el amor de Marlene _(y ven que se encuentra en central park)_

stacy: hay no está en central park

becky: con que a Marlene le gusta lo salvaje, E…,

Stacy: bueno ahora que lo pienso no me molestaría _(seria)_ encontrar arruinarle la vida a cierta nutria _,(risa macabra)_

Becky: y esa risa macabra

Stacy: que tú también la tienes

Becky: cierto…

Stacy: veamos esta lista de cómo podemos arruinarle la vida a Marlene, y todavía no me acuerdo porque hice esta lista

Becky: eso no me importa, mas acción y menos bla,bla,bla,bla,bla, que hay allí

Stacy: bien, mandarla al otro mundo

Becky: eso no es opción

Stacy: bueno, cocinarla

Becky: tacha eso

Stacy: está bien, atropellarla

Becky: y no tenemos un carro

Stacy: cierto, arruinarle sus citas

Becky: no, esa idea ya está muy gastada

Stacy: bueno, ELECTROCUTARLA

Becky: stacy, que parte de no mandar al otro mundo y ser original, ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES

Stacy: LA PARTE EN LA QUE MARLENE SIGUE VIVA, Y SER ORIGINAL,

Becky: AAA… , ok

Stacy: creo que ya lo tengo, hay que jugarle una broma a Marlene

Becky: pero si a cada rato de jugamos bromas

Stacy: bueno, molestar a julien

Becky: y eso, para que

Stacy: no tengo idea, pero si tengo otra idea, grabar a Marlene desnuda

Becky: stacy, NADIE AQUÍ USA ROPA

Stacy: está bien, dejarla calva

Becky: stacy, QUIERO SER ORIGINAL?

stacy: BUENO, todavía falta mucho en mi loca lista

Becky: muy bien, a ver otra idea, **Einstein**

Stacy: bueno esta esta opción de iba a borrar, de meter a Marlene en un juego de saw, para matarla del miedo

Becky: de todas sus opciones anteriores, ESTA ES LA QUE MAS ME A GUSTADO

Stacy: así?

Becky: pero por si acaso, otra

Stacy: Bueno, podemos embarazar a Marlene

Becky: no, ya la se la hicimos a otra, y ya te dije que quiero ser original

Stacy: de acuerdo, humillar a Marlene en público

Becky: muy difícil, otra

Stacy: tu clásico, enamórate del novio perfecto de Marlene

Becky: _(sarcástica)_ claro, PUES QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA,

Stacy: pues dile eso marta y Sandra

Becky: YA QUE DIJE QUE ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE

Stacy: _(sarcástica)_ claro, un accidente,

Becky: bien, ya nos estamos saliendo del tema, que más tienes

Stacy: bueno, molestar o mandar al otro mundo al novio perfecto de Marlene

Becky: bingo

Stacy: no conozco a ningún bingo

Becky: vámonos, luego te lo explico,

Stacy: OK? , A CENTRAL PARK

 _Becky y Stacy se van a central park_

 **En la playa**

Skipper: se siente bien descansar de vez en cuando no muchachos

Rico: si, si, siquechi quechi, si

cabo: me alegra salir a la playa, aunque me hubiera gusta ir a Acapulco y no a playa de nueva jersey

Skipper: o pues quien crees que soy santa,

Cabo: acaso es mi culpa que perdieras los pasaportes

Rico: ( _esconde un lanza fuego)_ lakskdjncvhfyfrc

Skipper: que, bueno cabo, si quieres tanto ir a Acapulco pues ve tu solo, a ver si sobrevives en la frontera, con todo esos delincuentes sueltos y perfectamente organizados

cabo: bueno, está bien, no es para tanto skipper

Skipper: ya lo sé cabo, pero en donde esta Kowalski

Cabo: esta por ahí peleando con el doctor espiráculo, a, a ver quién tiene mejores cosas

Kowalski: yo tengo más cosas ridículamente caras

Dr. espiráculo: no yo tengo más cosas súper caras

Kowalski: pero si yo tengo este artefacto que todavía no se ni que hace

Dr. Espiráculo: pero yo tengo esta otra cosa que no tengo ni la mínima idea de que hace, pero ha de hacer algo malo

Ardilla roja: pero porque nadie me invito a esta pelea de quien tiene mas casa ridículamente caras

Kowalski y Dr. Espiráculo: y este quien es

Ardilla roja: SOY NI NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE, LA ARDILLA ROJA

DR. Espiráculo: kowalski tú tienes su número

Kowalski: NO, y tu

DR. Espiráculo: yo tampoco

Ardilla roja: bien, YO TENGO MAS COSAS RIDICULAMENTE CARAS

Kowalski: NO YO TENGO MAS COSAS CARAS

DR. Espiráculo: no lo creo, a ver quién tiene un yate

 _Kovalsky y el DR. Espiráculo levantan la aleta_

Ardilla roja: rayo, porque no compre un yate

Cabo: _(llega)_ baja la aleta kowalski

Kowalski: pero si tengo un yate,

Cabo: tenías un yate

Kowalski: _(triste]_ , cabo, me lo tienes que repetir eso a cada rato,

Cabo: SI, _(se va)_

DR. Espiráculo: entonces yo gane?

Skipper: pero de dónde saco Kovalsky, todas esas cosas ridículamente caras, y el yate que misteriosamente se hundió

Cabo: se las robo del cuartel general, y para mí que no fue un accidente lo del hundimiento del yate

Skipper: bueno, espera un momento, DE DONDE

Cabo: del cuartel central, que, hiso algo grave

Skipper: mientras que no se haiga robado la tele, todo estará bien

 **En el cuartel general**

Pingüino alfa: pero que

Nigel: que pasa pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: alguien se robó todas las cosas ridículamente cara y en el único día que tuvieron que fallar las cámaras de seguridad

Nigel: bueno, almenas no se robaron el televisor

Pingüino alfa: en especial el televisor

Nigel: QUE, por que siempre quieren nuestro televisor

 **de regreso a la playa**

Skipper: no más espero que no se haiga dado cuenta el pingüino alfa

cabo: o mi tío, nigel

Skipper: dime que Kovalsky volverá todo después de saber quién tiene más cosas ridículamente caras

cabo: creo que si lo devolverá todo, excepto el yate que lo acaba de undir

Skipper: tan pronto? , ya hundio otro yate

Cabo: no, digo el mismo

Skippa: A…, si, rico sabes quién hundió el yate

Rico: _(esconde una bazuca_ ) lskddkfjgfvjbvncmcxnhxh

Cabo: _(voz baja)_ eso espero

Skipper: un momento, kowalski robo, está conviviendo con el enemigo, se escapa todas las noches, lleno la guarida de lodo y se durmió en mi cama, ESTO NO PUEDE SER

Cabo: que pasa skipper

Skipper: kowalski es más joven de lo que pensé, y no tolero a los jóvenes rebeldes

Rico: A… _, (se esconde)_

Cabo: y ahora que le pasa a rico

Skipper: no lo sé, solo espero que rico no se pase al lado oscuro

Cabo: yo también, y me va a pasar cuando crezca

Skipper: nada cabo, nomás te voy a moldear con mano o aleta de hierro, lo que funcione primero, como nos formaron a mí y a manfredi y Johnson

Cabo: está bien?

 **en central park**

 _De regreso con becky y stacy_

Becky: bien, gracias al amordulador, donde se encuentra el novio perfecto de Marlene

Stacy: veamos, según esto en el árbol de fred

Becky: así, me pregunto si serán amigos

Stacy: yo también, sigamos

Becky: síguele, pues

Stacy; bueno, según esto está a 100 corazones de distancia, ósea a 1 metro a mi derecha

 _llegan al árbol de fred_

Becky: bien ya llegamos al árbol de fred

Stacy: muy bien vigilaremos este árbol hasta que salga a la vista el novio perfecto de Marlene

Becky: U… , vámonos

Stacy: ok,

 _se van al árbol más cercano a espiar_

 **En el árbol de Fred**

Fred: hola Antonio

Antonio: hola fred, que haces

Fred: nada

Antonio: hay fred, siempre con ese sentido del humor, pero hoy no tengo ganas de nadar

Fred: bueno, y que vas a hacer ahora Antonio

Antonio: voy a caminar un rato por el árbol más cercano al tuyo

Fred: ok

 **de regreso con becky y stacy**

 _Becky y stacy espiando desde un árbol_

Becky: bueno y donde estarán Fred y esa nutria

Stacy: ya los encontré

Becky: QUE, y que hacen

Stacy: _(con sus binoculares)_ teniendo una aburrida y literal conversación

Becky: hay no, esto va a hacer aburrido

Stacy: entonces, hay que ponerle un nombre a esto no crees, para volverlo más divertido

Becky: bueno que la operación: arruinarle la vida al novio perfecto de Marlene, comienza ahora

Stacy: no me gusta ese nombre

Becky: pues tienes otro nombre mejor

Stacy: si

Becky: cual

Stacy: operación: Antonio caerá otra vez

Becky: como que otra vez y por qué piensas que se llama Antonio

Stacy: es que ya le había arruinado la vida una vez

Becky: y yo donde estaba

Stacy: haciendo una misión secreta en Australia

Becky: hay, que buenos tiempos, cuando éramos espías internacional, un momento, espera como te enteraste si esa misión, si era secreta

Stacy: aún tengo contactos

Becky: _(sarcástica)_ si claro como no

Stacy: _(con los binoculares)_ mmm…. Antonio se mueve

Becky: a ver

Stacy: ten cuidado nos vas a hacer que caigamos al suelo

Becky: NO MOLESTES BECKY, SE LO QUE HAGO

Stacy: CUIDADO…

Becky: QUE, DEJAME VER EN PAZ

stacy: claro que no

becky: POR QUE..

stacy: POR QUE YO LO DIGO

becky: ASI

stacy: SI

 _Becky y stacy se empiezan a pelear y caen del arbol encima de Antonio y Fred_

Fred: hola, tejones, árbol, caer, debo levantarme,

Antonio: fred este no es momento para tu sentido del humor

Fred: qué sentido del humor

Stacy: perdón

Antonio: no sabía que había tejones en central park, y no sabía que cierta tejón era stacy

Stacy: hola Antonio…

 _Becky, stacy., Antonio y Fred se levantan del suelo_

Stacy: pues.., bueno no hay tejones en central park

Becky: bueno no hay, somos del zoológico del central pack _(se acerca a Antonio)_

Antonio: bueno aléjate que invades mi espacio personal _(aleja a becky)_

Stacy: hermana que te pasa, me escuchas, hola _(sacude a becky)_

Stacy le chasquea en la cara y becky no reacciona, y stacy cree que becky se enamoró de Antonio, y así fue

Antonio: A…, si me voy a alejar lentamente antes

 _Antonio se mueve lentamente y después sale corriendo perseguido por becky_

Stacy: NO BECKY, NO LO CONOZCES COMO YO,

Fred: pero que paso aquí

Stacy: bien, pero y nuestra misión

Fred: que misión

Stacy: olvídalo fred

Fred: que olvide que?

 _Becky no logro atrapar a Antonio y stacy se llevó a becky arrastrándola hasta el zoológico en su habitad_

 **en el zoologico de central park**

Becky: pero Antonio, MI ANTONIO, ANTONIO

Stacy: ya cálmate, no olvides nuestra misión, y tú no conoces a Antonio

Becky: cual misión, y si lo conozco,

Stacy: no puede ser, te estoy perdiendo, y que sabes de Antonio

Becky: que es una nutria

Stacy: algo mas

Becky: A…, _(mira para afuera)_ alguien está esperando afuera,

Stacy: está bien, quédate aquí y no hagás nada, entendido

 _stacy ve quien está esperando afuera y becky sale corriendo hacia central park_

Marlene: y que le pasa a becky

Stacy: la he perdido, no..

Marlene: así, vengo para decirles que recibí una carta de mi primo Alfonso

Stacy: bien por ti,

Marlene: bueno ahora se lo diré a los pingüinos

Stacy: los pingüinos no están

Marlene: porque, donde están

Stacy: en la playa

Marlene: _(curiosa)_ en la playa

Stacy: si en la playa

Marlene: skipper, skipper en la playa, en la playa?

Stacy: si

Marlene: desde cuando skipper se relaja

Stacy: desde hoy

Marlene: y están en Acapulco, cabo siempre quiso ir a Acapulco

Stacy: eso si no se, solo soy un tejón, no un sabelotodo

Marlene: a si bueno ya me voy

Stacy: no espera me ayudarías a hacer cierta cosita conmigo ya que mi hermana me ha dejado por ese Antonio

Marlene: quien es Antonio

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Marlene: pero sabes que no puedo salirme del zoológico o si no me convierto en hulk

Stacy: quien es hulk

Marlene: a si le llame a mi lado salvaje, te gusta

Stacy: bueno, creo que sí, entonces me ayudas

Marlene: bueno, a ver qué pasa

 **En central park**

 _De regreso en el árbol de Fred, becky logro tener una cita con Antonio_

Becky: y bien Antonio cuáles son tus pasatiempos

Antonio: tocar la guitarra española

Becky: bien no me interesa, quieres jugar a simón dice

Antonio: _(en su mente)_ porque simón dice..

Becky: también me gustan las palomitas y las malteadas de frambuesa

Antonio: _(en su mente)_ porque me tortura…

Becky: y también me gusta el amarillo y el café claro

Antonio: _(finge que se le cayó algo)_ así, se me callo algo

 _Antonio agacha su cabeza_

Antonio: Fred ya pudiste cortar las cadenas que ya no puedo soportarla

Fred: lo siento Antonio, pero estas cadenas esta atadas muy fuerte y son muy duras

Antonio. Pues apúrate

 _Antonio levanta su cabeza_

Antonio: _(en su cabeza)_ porque me pasa esto

 **A la entrada del zoológico**

Julien: quieres que lleve a Marlene, a Marlene hacia el central park, CENTRAL PARK

Stacy: ese es el plan

Julien: no lo sé, me asusta la idea

Stacy: descuida para eso hasta la jaula

Maurice: eso no le quítalo lo aterrador

Julien: cierto Maurice

Mort: yo lo hago

Stacy: no lo sé mort

Julien: está decidido el chaparrón liberara a mi Marlene

Marlene: estoy pensando que esto no será buena idea

Stacy: ya no digas tonterías, la vida de mi hermana está en juego y la tengo que salvar de ella misma y _(seria)_ Antonio

Marlene: pero quien es Antonio

Stacy: QUE ES CONFIDENCIAL

Julien que criaturas es Antonio

Stacy: una nutria, por?

Julien: por nada

Marlene: oye, porque julien si le dijiste

Julien: pues porque me cae bien

 _Marlene se enoja_

 **En central park**

 _julien lleva a Marlene al árbol de Fred_

julien: que meño

Stacy: _(por el woki toki)_ cómo va la misión

Maurice: julien llego a su posición

Stacy: _(por el woki toki toki)_ liberen a Marlene

Maurice: _(por el woki toki)_ mort ya está liberan a Marlene

Stacy: va todo bien, Maurice, hola

Maurice: _(por el woki toki)_ no algo salió mal, AUXILIO, NO…

Stacy: NO, Maurice, SALVATE, NO…, bueno solo quedo yo

 _Después de un tiempo stacy no encuentra a los lémures y se siente miedo porque el lado salvaje de Marlene esta suelto_

Stacy: pero por que no escuche a Marlene, _(escucha un ruido)_ QUE FUE ESO

 _Stacy encuentra a julien_

Stacy: JULIEN

Julien: fue horrible, primero ataco a mort, pero ese no importa, después fue tras Maurice, pero se sacrificó para que yo me salvara y ahora esta tras mí, AYUDA, por favor

Stacy: porque siento que moriremos

Julien: deberíamos terminar esta misión, no, estas poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo

Stacy: NO, terminaremos esta misión, te guste o no, porque marta y sandra siempre lograron terminar todas sus misiones, por su lema, hacerlo o morir en el intento,

Julien: porque siento que ese lema no me gusta

Stacy: bueno, lamentablemente, marta y Sandra no lograron terminar su primera misión de vida o muerte

Julien: genial, voy a morir gracias a que esta tejón está loca

Stacy: no te preocupes julien, he salido de peores situaciones

Julien: asi, como CUALES

Stacy: esta la vez que me salve de esos tejones malos, con colmillos de 15 cm, y también la vez en que mi hermana y yo nos salvamos de ese edificio en explosión y demolición, y también la vez que conocí a Antonio, si y también la vez que nos salvamos de nuestro oscuro enemigo, FOXMAGIC

Julien: foxmagic

Stacy: no foxmagic, FOXMAGIC

Julien: magicfox

Stacy: FOXMAGIC

Julien: zorro mágico

Stacy: olvídalo

Julien: que olvide que?, _(escucha un ruido)_ que fue eso

 _Se mueven unos arbustos_

Stacy: hay no, tenía que ser de noche en la parte más boscosa de central park

Julien: que podría ser eso,

Stacy: espero que no sea Marlene,

Julien: y yo que no sea el chupa cavas

 _Se vuelven a mover unos arbustos y Julien y stacy gritan de miedo_

 **De regreso con becky**

Antonio: _(mente)_ ya no la aguato

Fred: aguanta Antonio, hay falta mucho para sacarte

Antonio: pues apúrate

Becky: pero que tanto andas haciendo

Antonio: nada, nada

Becky: nada E...

 _Becky ve debajo de la mesa y ve a Fred_

Antonio: A…, FUE IDEA DE FRED

Fred: yo que

Becky: sabes cómo trato a los que piensan que soy una molestia

Antonio: _(asustado)_ los tratas con cariños?

Fred: A…., juegas juegos tontos,

Antonio: FRED

Fred: qué?, es lo que ´pienso,

Becky: QUE, QUE

Antonio: esto se está poniendo muy malo

 _Fred saca una motosierra_

Antonio: y esa motosierra

Fred: ja, quien sabe, la encontré por hay

Antonio: y que vas a hacer con esa motosierra

Fred: esto, ALEJATE TEJON

Antonio: Fred crees que una motosierra detendrá a un tejón enfurecido

Fred: esa es la idea

Antonio: PUES NO, y sácame antes de que nos ataque

 **En central park**

 _Fred desata a Antonio y salen corriendo, y escapan de becky_

Antonio: Fred y tu motosierra

Fred: huy, creo que la deje en mi casa al lado de becky

Antonio: se llama becky?, y Fred QUE

Fred: si, y que de qué?

Antonio: que raro nunca menciono su nombre, y NO TIEMPO FRED DE TU SENTIDO DEL HUMOR

 _Sale becky con la motosierra toda enfurecida_

Becky: vengan, solo los QUIERO HACER PICADILLO, _(risa diabólica)_

 _Antonio y Fred gritan y corren por sus vidas hasta julien y stacy y chocan_

Antonio: a hola stacy, nos volvemos a encontrar o no stacy

Stacy: Antonio

Antonio: stacy

Julien: JULIEN

Todos: _(excepto julien)_ julien,

Julien: que, no me miren así, que tengo algo en la boca, y por qué me siguen viendo todos así?

Antonio: bueno eso no importa,

Stacy: pues acá nos anda casando hulk

Fred: hulk

Stacy: si hulk, el lado salvaje de Marlene, HULK

Fred: acá nos anda persiguiendo tu hermana toda enfurecida y nos quiere hacer picadillo

Stacy: _(tumba a Antonio)_ QUE LE ISISTE A MI HERMANA

Antonio: nada solo que Fred le dijo la palabra con t

Stacy: QUE, la palabra con t, no puede ser esto es grave, _(angustiada)_ que no funda el pánico, CONTROLENSE

Antonio: ok?

Stacy: al menos no tiene una motosierra, verdad, VERDAD

Antonio: A…, digamos que si

 _Aparece becky toda enojada, con el rostro tapado y con la motosierra encendida, y luego hace su risa diabólica, y cae un rayo, y todos gritan del miedo_

 _ **continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En central park**

 _Todos gritan de miedo_

Stacy: así, ahora que me acuerdo vi esto en una película donde todos morían

Julien: cual era esa película

Fred: creo que es la masacre de Texas, no

Stacy: no en esa no se mueren todos, fue en otra que no me acuerdo

Antonio: POR FAVOR podemos olvidarnos a que película se parece esto otro, SI, FUE EN UNA PELICULA DE TERROR DONDE TODOS MUEREN Y SAN SE ACABO

STACY: Antonio, igual de arrogante que cuando te conocí verdad

Antonio: si, y soy feliz así

Becky: los voy a ser picadillo a todos _(risa diabólica)_

 _Todos corren de terror y escapan de becky_

 _Después de perder a becky se encuentran con Marlene y los actuar_

Stacy: genial, primero escapamos de becky y ahora somos prisioneros de Marlene, pero creo que recuerdo algo similar a otra película de terror que vi

Fred: creo que fue la de…

Antonio: A CALLAR

Julen: desde cuando Marlene se volvió inteligente en su lado salvaje

Stacy: Marlene es carnívora?

 _En otra jaula_

Maurice: eso tiene sentido

Stacy: Maurice, estas bien

Maurice: QUE SI ESTOY BIEN, JULIEN NOS ABANDONO A MORT Y A MI

Julien: este, tenía mis razones ok, soy el rey

Antonio: si un rey que va hacer comido por su arrogancia

Julien: oye, tú también hubieras echo lo mismo, NO

Antonio: NO, la verdad no

Stacy: Antonio, di la verdad

Antonio: bueno, SI, ya

Stacy: bien, Maurice te vamos a liberar y luego vas a buscar ayuda, ok

Maurice: ok, y por qué tu no

Stacy: es que tengo mieyeyeyei

Maurice: tienes mieyeyeyei?

Julien: oye porque yo no soy el de la ayuda

Stacy: 3 razones, no confió en ti, vas a salir corriendo del miedo y no te podemos liberar, estas muy lejos

julien: _(voz baja)_ no me quieres

Mort: yo si te quiero _(toca los pies de julien)_

julien: o.. Por qué tenía que tocarme con mort y los demás solos

 _stacy logra Liberar a Maurice y en eso aparece el lado salvaje de Marlene_

Maurice: hay no y ahora que hago.

Stacy: escucha mi voz

Maurice: si la escuchare

Stacy: sierra tus ojos

Maurice: QUE SIERRE MIS OJOS

Stacy: solo siérralos

 _Maurice cierra sus ojos_

Maurice: y ahora que

Stacy: sigue tus instintos

Maurice: QUE SIGA MIS INSTINTOS

Stacy: si, SOLO SIGUELOS

 _Maurice sigue sus instintos y logra esquivar a Marlene y hace que Marlene rompa sin querer las jaulas de sus amigos y ya todos libres escapan de Marlene_

Julien: Maurice eso estuvo genial

Stacy: yo sabía que lo arias _(mente)_ a que mentirosa soy

Maurice: si hasta yo estoy sorprendido

 _Después se encuentran con 2 caminos, un camino tenía a Marlene y en el otro a becky_

Julien: no puede ser, primero escapamos de una y después de la otra y ahora las tenemos a las 2 al frente

Stacy: mmm…, esto es malo

Antonio: miren

 _Ven que va pasando por la calle el cementerio 8_

Stacy: vamos subamos al cementerio 8

Fred: el autobús que arroyo a 2 tíos y 6 primos y todos eran del norte

Stacy: ese mero

Julien: que meyo

 _Todos se suben al cementerio 8_

 **En el cementerio 8**

stacy: bien escapamos de becky y Marlene, eso es bueno

Antonio: si

stacy: bien, para que termine esta pesadilla tenemos que llegar al zoológico de central park

Maurice: bien, y como lo haremos

stacy: estoy pensando, estoy pensando

 _Escuchan un ruido_

julien: y se que fue

stacy: tranquilos, no entren en panico

julien: TODOS ENTREN EN PANICO

stacy: NO, NO ENTREN EN PANICO

 _Vuelven a escuchar ese sonido_

mort: que fue eso _(se sube a la cabeza de julien)_

julien: mort, no molestes _(se quita a mort)_

fred: creo que fue el viento

Maurice. Si claro como no

 _Vuelven a escuchar ese ruido otra vez y esta vez más fuerte y todos entran en pánico_

 _Ven que Intentan entrar Marlene y becky_

Antonio: porque no nos dejan en paz

Stacy: hay que escondernos

Fred: que idea tan original

Antonio: fred

Fred: si

Antonio: guarda silencio

Fred: ok

 _Cuando entran becky y Marlene todos se esconden y en cuanto Marlene y becky se ven empiezan una batalla a muerte, y stacy, Antonio y Fred se salen de sus escondites_

Stacy: U, esto se parece a Fredy vs jones

Antonio: apoco

Fred: si, si se parece

Maurice: quieren regresar a sus escondites por favor

stacy: Maurice, no molestes

 _Regresan a sus escondites_

 _Después de una intensa batalla entre becky y Marlene, llegan a una parada y luego el cementerio 8 le da a toda velocidad y todos salen volando por la puerta de emergencia que se había abierto por la batalla entre becky y Marlene y todos salen volando y caen en el zoológico de central park que no estaba muy lejos_

 **En el zoologico de central park**

Antonio: _(mareado)_ con que este es el zoológico de central park A

Stacy: si así es

Fred: bueno creo que ya fue todo

 _En eso becky le vomita por accidente a stacy_

Stacy: _(toda llena de vomito)_ qué asco

Becky: perdón

Stacy: acabas de vomitar en mí

Antonio: y esa cosa verde que salió del vomito

Fred: creo que es cuajillo

Antonio: y tu como sabes

Fred: no quieres saber

Antonio: yo sé que no

 _Cuajito es come una frutas que encuentra en el habitad de los lémures y empieza a crecer_

Stacy: JULIEN

Julien: que, tuvimos una fiesta de frutas, Maurice quien estaba a cargo de limpiar eso

Maurice: no, ese es mort

Mort: yo que

Julien: mort, por eso te lanzaremos al monstro verde

Stacy: oye julien, tiene nombre, y es cuajillo

Maurice: que no se llama cuajito

Stacy: le digo, como me dé la regalada gana

Antonio: bueno almenas no nos enfrentamos a una invasión extraterrestre

 _Ven en el cielo_

Fred: que es eso

Marlene: creo que es una invasión extraterrestre

Becky: genial, ahora cuajito y también una invasión extraterrestre

Stacy: _(Le empieza a palpa -lotear el ojo)_ notan si me palpa-lotea el ojo

Antonio: si, si se nota

 _Marlene ve a Antonio_

Marlene: como dices que te llamas

Antonio: Antonio y tu

Marlene: Marlen..

Stacy: Marlene no hay momento para eso, HAY UN MUNDO QUE SALVAR

Becky: como en la misión de México

Stacy: si como esa misión, solo que estas nos enfrentamos a extraterrestres y a cuajillo

 _De repente, sale la ardilla roja en su robot gigante_

Ardilla roja: jajajaja, finalmente todo el mundo sabrá después de 51 años de la, ARDILLA ROJA

Fred: que curiosos que esa ardilla le ocurriera atacar ahora, no

Antonio: Fred, guarda silencio

Marlene: pero no puedo salir del zoológico

Becky: descuida, kowalski ya previno eso

Stacy: solo que es muy peligroso

Marlene: bueno por ayudar, probare el invento de kowalski

Becky: bien, pero antes que estaba haciendo antes con esta motosierra

Stacy: nada hermana

Becky: bueno?

 _Van al laboratorio de kowalski_

 **En el laboratorio de kowalski**

Becky: _(toma el Manual)_ muy bien

Kowalski: _(en la mente de becky)_ muy bien, este es un manual rápido para utilizar con eficacia mi invento echo específicamente mala neutralizar el lado salvaje de Marlene, bien para iniciar por su recorrido por este manual de 1000 páginas, primero…

Becky: _(arroja el manual)_ HAY, QUIEN LE ESTO

Stacy: ENCIENDAN YA ESA MAQUINA

Julien: entendido _(enciende la maquina)_

Marlene: _(dentro de la maquina)_ están seguras de esto

Becky: NO _(risa malvada)_

Marlene: A….,

Stacy: FRED, oprime el botón de inicio

Fred: ok _(oprime el botón de inicio)_

Stacy: ANTONIO Y MORT, no vean

Antonio y mort: ok?

Stacy: BECKY, sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo?

Becky: ok

Stacy: MAURICE,

Maurice: que

Stacy: nada

Maurice: y por qué mencionaste mi nombre

Stacy: porque quise

 _después Marlene sale toda mareada_

Marlene: _(mareada)_ funciono

Stacy: A…, que salio mal?

Becky: según kowalski dijo, que había un 99.9% que malrene no sobreviviera

Marlene: qué?

Stacy: A…, que mal

 **En la playa**

Dr espiráculo: yo tengo más cosas súper rara

kowalski: pero yo tengo más cosas súper caras de última tecnología

DR. Espiráculo: pero yo tengo un yate

Kowalski: A, pero yo tengo las mejores cosas

Dr. espiráculo: y eso que, yo tengo un yate y tú no

Kowalski: a….., mandare con manfredi y Johnson a quien hundió mi yate

Dr. espiráculo: eso kowalski, siente la ira, siente la venganza, únete al lado oscuro…

Kowalski: que

Dr. Espiráculo: nada,

 **De regreso a la ciudad**

 _Los tejones, los lémures, las nutrias y la ardilla están de la azotea de un edifici_ o

Stacy: bien, solo por esta vez tejones, lémures y nutrias…

Fred: y ardilla

Stacy: y ardilla, uniremos fuerzas para acabar esta triple amenaza

Becky: como en Irak

Stacy: si becky, como en Irak

Julien: lo cual no me interesa por que no se trata sobre mí

Antonio: y que aremos

Stacy: bien lémures detengan a la ardilla roja y su robot gigante

Julien: entendido

Stacy: Fred, Antonio y becky detengan a cuajillo y tomen este rayo encogedor Y QUE NO TE PASE NADA A CUAJILLO, ENTENDIERO

Antonio: si entendimos

Fred: que curioso, tenemos rayo escogedor y la ardilla demente tiene un robot gigante, que todo el mundo quiere ser grande hoy en día o que,

Antonio: fred me avergüenzas

Fred: qué?

 **En la playa**

Dr. espiráculo: bien kowalski, no puedes escapar de tu destino

Kowalski: cual destino

Dr. espiráculo: hay kowalski no te resistas

Kowalski:?

Skipper: VEN ACA TRAIDOR

Kowalski: ?

Skipper: RICO, NO HUYAS CODARDE Y TRAIDOR,

Rico: _(corriendo por su vida)_ A…,

Dr. Espiráculo:?

Skipper: _(ve a kowalski)_ kowalski estas castigado por todas las cosas malas que aun no has hecho, rebelde adolescente

Kowalski: ¿?

 **De regreso en la ciudad**

Antonio: fred ese no es momento para tu actitud

Fred: por que

Becky: ya, dejen que stacy hablen

Stacy: bien, y Marlene ayúdame a detener a esos extraterrestre

Marlene: claro

 _Se van a su posición_

 **por el lado de los lemures**

 _Los lémures se van a detener a la ardilla roja_

Mort: si, estamos en una importante misión,

Julien: Maurice como retrasaremos a ese bato loco

Maurice:pues, no lo se

Julien: MAURICE, no quiero escusas quiero resultados

Mort: y si bailamos enfrente de el

Julien: vez, el chaparron si me entiende

Maurice:pero mort, eso es muy peligroso

Julien: nunca creí decir esto pero estoy del lado del chaparrón

Mort: si, los pies me quieren _(toca los pies)_

Julien: mort, los pies no _(se lo quita de los pies)_

Maurice: bueno intentémoslo, a ver qué pasa

 _Se ponen a bailar enfrente del robot gigante robot de la ardilla roja_

Ardilla roja: pero que

Julien: prepara monto de tuercas y tornillo para mover el bote

 _La ardilla roja ve a los lémures_

Ardilla roja: no puede ser mi única debilidad, lémures bailarines, no puedo dejar de

Ver a los lémures bailando, NOOOOO….

Maurice: creo que funciona

Julien: claro que funciona Maurice, es el poder del baile

 **Por el lado de cuajito**

Becky: bueno, Fred y an..to..nio _(se acerca a Antonio)_

Antonio: becky aléjate _(aléjate a becky)_

Becky: bueno detengan a cuajillo, mientras trato de descifrar como funciona el rayo escogedor

Fred: no sabes cómo usar el rayo escogedor

Becky: no, y además tengo mala puntería

Fred: genial nos tenía que tocar un tejón t…

Antonio: _(le tapa la boca a Fred)_ no digas nada malo enfrente de un tejón

Fred: por que

 _Ven a becky tratando de usar el rayo encogedor y resbala_

Becky: estoy bien

 _Entonces viene cuajillo_

Antonio: hay no cuajillo

 _Becky por accidente tropiesa y hace que el rayo encogedor entre adentro de cuajillo_

Becky: hay no

Fred: que

Becky: bueno alguien tendrá que entrar adentro de cuajillo

Antonio: yo no

Becky: yo tampoco

Fred: bueno yo voy, no puede ser tan malo

 _Fred entra en cuajillo y saca el rayo encogedo_

Fred: fue sencillo

Antonio: como lo lograste

Fred: que solo es una gelatina móvil

Becky: bien dame eso

 _Por accidente encoje a Fred_

Becky: perdón Fred

Fred: _(congelado)_ no hay problema

Antonio: dame eso

 _Antonio pone al nivel máximo y encoge a cuajito_

 **En la nave alienígena principal**

Stacy: bueno no fue fácil llegar aquí

Marlene: claro stacy

Stacy: si, este, bueno no te mentiré, quizás no salgamos con vida

Marlene: pero si nomas debemos destruir la nave principal de algunas manera

Stacy: claro, eso dile a los extraterrestre que nos van a emboscar

Marlene: QUE

 _Son enfoscadas por extraterrestres, se stacy y Marlene se defienden y escapan pero son capturadas y llevadas al extraterrestre líder_

Extraterrestre líder: jshduebfhyr

Marlene: que

Extraterrestre líder: jshdyerucns

Stacy: dice que, creyeron que detendrían la invasión

Marlene: los entiendes

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Extraterrestre líder: jsuhdyegrcjd

Stacy: hay no

Marlene: que

Stacy: seremos desintegradas

Marlene: QUE

 _Stacy ve un botón de autodestrucción_

Stacy: mira un botón de autodestrucción

Marlene: porque tiene un botón de autodestrucción

Stacy: no lo sé, y no me importa, pero si lo oprimimos destruirá todas las naves

Marlene: que te hace pensar eso

Stacy: es la nave principal y que, no ves películas de ciencia ficción

Marlene: NO

stacy: pues ni modo

 _Stacy y Marlene intentan oprimir el botón de autodestrucción, pero son atacadas por los extraterrestres y en el intento Marlene cae de la nave por accidente y stacy logra oprime el botón de autodestrucción y se lanza de la nave_

Extraterrestre líder: ra...yos

 _Se destruyen todas las naves extraterrestres y Stacy saca un paracaídas y cae suavemente en el suelo, y Marlene cae en un auto a toda velocidad_

Persona: mi auto

Marlene: _(adolorida)_ estoy bien

stacy: ja, principiantes

 **por el lado de los lemures**

Al lado robot de la ardilla roja le cae una nave extraterrestre

Ardilla roja: RAYOS

Maurice: no puedo creerlo que lo destruimos solo bailando

Julien: ves Maurice, es el poder del, baile

Mort: si,

 **por el lado de chuck charles**

 _Chuck charles sale se del supermercado_

Chuck charles: de que me perdí

 _Le cae una nave extraterrestre_

Chuck charles: ESTOY BIEN

 **En el zoológico de central park**

Stacy: bueno creo que ya término todo, y antes que llegaran los pingüinos de sus vacaciones en la playa

 _Stacy regresa del piso 13 donde puso a cuajito_

Stacy: bien, ya todo está en su lugar, aquí no pasó nada

Julien: entendido

Becky: an..to..nio

Antonio: becky ya te dije que no va a funcionar

Marlene: stacy que le pasa a becky

Stacy: A, si, esta atraída por Antonio

Marlene: enserio

Stacy: si

Julien: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Stacy: bien, ya váyanse, que los detiene

Los lémures: ?

Maurice: bueno, adiós

Mort: adiós

Julien: me despido

 _Todos se despiden de los lémures_

Marlene: y que tiene ese Antonio de especial

Stacy: averígualo

Marlene: está bien

Antonio: bien, ya me voy,

Fred: te vas?

Antonio: fred, deberías dejar de usar tu sentido del humor

Fred: asi?

Becky y stacy: pues nosotras ya nos vamos a nuestra cuerva

Marlene: ok

Antonio: bien Fred, tú y tu sentido del humor vienen conmigo

Fred: por que

Marlene: Antonio, te puedo acompañar

Antonio: claro

 **En el árbol de Fred**

Marlene: así que te quedas a vivir con Fred

Antonio: así es

Marlene: interesante, _(ve una guitarra española)_ esa guitarra española es tuya

Antonio: asi es Marlene,

Marlene: y la puedes tocar por mi

Antonio: seguro _(toca la guitarra española),_ sabias que tienes unos bonitos ojos

Marlene: vamos, no intentes

Antonio: _(al mismo tiempo que Marlene)_ quieres ser mi novia

Marlene: _(al mismo tiempo que Antonio)_ quieres ser mi novio

 _Marlene y Antonio se ríen_

Fred: porque la risa?

Antonio: Fred, que tú nunca apagas tu sentido del humor

Fred: cual sentido del humor

Antonio: olvídalo Fred

Fred: olvidar que

 **En la cueva de becky y stacy**

 _Vieron todo lo de Marlene y Antonio por una cámara de video, que becky instalo la ultima vez que fue, y que fred y antonio no se dieron cuenta_

Stacy: hay no, becky tranquila no te alteres

Becky: _(Se altera)_ A…..

Stacy: tranquila becky, de seguro podemos arreglar esto

Becky: A….., MARLENE ESTA MUERTA

Stacy: bien, nomás no le hagas lo que le hiciste a marta y Sandra

Becky: OK….

Stacy: y ya cálmate

Becky: ok, pero Marlene está muerta

Stacy: ok

 **En la playa**

Skipper: _corriendo tras rico)_ NO HUYAS RICO, REGRESA AQUÍ, TRAIDOR….., _(le empieza a doler el corazón)_

Cabo: skipper, que te pasa

Skipper: nada cabo, es solo que siento como que Marlene murió o que tiene un nuevo novio

Cabo: y como puedes saber eso skipper

Skipper: cabo, no molestes

Cabo: ok

Skipper: aunque si Marlene tiene un nuevo novio, ESTE ESTA MUERTO

Cabo: ?

 **En central park**

 _Temprano en la mañana_

Becky: que bien ya amaneció

Stacy: no creí sobrevivir la noche anterior, después de que nos atacaras con tu lado malhumorado,

Becky: lo siento

Stacy: también el lado salvaje de Marlene, la ardilla roja, cuajillo y esa invasión extraterrestre

Becky: y hablando de Marlene, donde está, QUE ES NUTRIA MUERTA

Stacy: A, si, con Antonio

Becky: CON, QUIEN, ENTONCES ESTA DOBLE MUERTA

Stacy: _(asustada)_ Antonio

Becky: QUE, AHORA ESTA TRIPLE MUERTA

Stacy: ya cálmate, QUE TE CALMES

Becky: AHORA MARLENE ESTA 4 VECES MUERTA

Stacy: se nota que ya enloqueciste

Becky: y me gusta

 **En la playa**

Skipper: no puedo creer que pasáramos toda la noche en la playa

Cabo: si, que bien pero yo quería ir a Acapulco

Skipper: otra vez con eso

Cabo: bueno, ya, y ya vi que no hay nada en la frontera solo una guerra entre el bien y el mal, para mí que tú no te quieres ir de nueva york

Skipper: cabo, sabes lo que puede pasar si abandonamos nuestra posición

cabo: hay skipper, no exageres

skipper: cabo, es tu dia de suerte, hoy dormiremos en la playa

cabo: bueno, algo es algo

skipper: exacto cabo

 _Y media ciudad estaba en caos, por lo que paso en la noche_

Skipper: está bien cabo, pero si nos atacan los extraterrestres es tu culpa

cabor: siempre yo, todo yo, que acaso todo es culpa mia

skipper: si

cabo: ok?

 _Y aun lado de rico que seguía dormido,_ ** _(escondido de skipper)_** _estaba lo que quedaba de una nave extraterrestre_

Skipper: oye tienes razón, te culpo hasta del café

 **En un recuerdo de skipper**

 _Skipper se dirige a la cafetera_

Skipper: quien se acabó el café

Kovalsky: yo no fui _(escondeiendo su invento que funciona con café)_

Skipper: entonces fue cabo

Cabo: _(viendo los lunacornios)_ yo que

Skipper: y por no reconocer tu crimen te pondré en rojo

Cabo: yo que hice

Skipper: felicidades cabo, acabas de crear un nuevo nivel, negro,

Cabo: PERO YO QUE HICE

Skipper: y por alargar la plática te pondré permanentemente en negro

Cabo: pero si tú siempre me culpas de todo

Skipper: oye tienes razón

 _Y skipper recuerda otro recuerdo_

 **De regreso a la realidad**

Cabo: si y eso que ni me gusta el café

Skipper: a si,que buenos tiempos

 ** _continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En central park**

Stacy: segura que quieres hacerlo

Becky: segurísima

Stacy: bien, vamos que inicio la carrera de carro de juguete, tu puedes

 _Inicia la carrera de carros de juguetes_

Becky: no me ganaras

Stacy: claro que si

Becky: bien llegamos a los obstáculos

 _La ardilla roja estaba también en central park_

Ardilla roja: no puedo creer que mi botor gigante hubiera fracasado, pero bueno, finalmente usare este artefacto que hace control la mental de cualquiera y asi yo la ardilla roja, gobernare el mundo

Stacy: hay no ardilla a las 3

Becky: que si somos 3

 _El carro de becky choca con el controla mentes de la ardilla roja y sale volando_

Ardilla roja: las odiando…. TEJONES..

 _Y el carro de stacy gana la carrera_

Stacy: si gane

Becky: no es justo, yo debería ganar, detuve a esa ardilla de sus raros planes, eso es algo no

Stacy: acaso tu auto cruzo la meta

Becky: no porque choco contra esa ardilla roja

Stacy: pues ni modo

Becky: están bien?,

Stacy: bien vayamos por lo otro que vinimos a central park

Becky: si, arruinarme la vida a Marlene por a verme quitado a Antonio, es eso verdad

Stacy: no, era a ver si Marlene y Antonio son novios realmente y en caso que así fuera, tratar de controlar tu lado mal humor

Becky: así, _(frustrada)_ era eso, porque yo no soy la del final feliz

Stacy: pero si ya tuviste un final feliz

Becky: a si es cierto

Stacy: recuerda cuando le rompiste el corazón a marta y Sandra

Becky: así, que mal, ni modo

Stacy: y recuerdas que no te basto con romperles el corazón sino que lo hiciste también literalmente

Becky: así, se me olvido

 **En la playa**

Dr. espiráculo: eso kowalski, únete al lado oscuro

Kowalski: ok?

Dr. espiráculo: y ahora ocupas un nombre

Kowalski: DARTH COLD

Dr. Espiráculo: porque ese nombre

Kowalski: por frio y calculador y misterioso y, y no se

Dr. espiráculo: interesante

Kowalski: y que hay de Hans

Dr. espiráculo: pues ocupo otras secuas, eres perfecto

Kowalski : ok?

Skipper: _(pasando)_ REGRESA ACA RICO TRAIDOR…. _(ve a kowalski y lo saluda)_ A…., hola darth cold, REGRESA ACA RICO… _(Persigue a rico)_

Cabo: _(persiguen a skipper)_ SKIPPER NO, RICO NO ES UN TRAIDOR… _(ve a kowalski y lo saluda)_ A…..,HOLA DARTH COLD, skipper no RICO NO ES UN TRAIDOR

Skipper: eso fue exactamente lo que dijeron manfredi y Johnson antes del accidente

Cabo: ayayayai

 **En el árbol de Fred**

Becky: bueno aquí voy

 _Desde el árbol más cercano, escondida y con protectores en todas partes se encontraba stacy_

Stacy: bueno aquí va becky _(mente)_ ojala que no explote

 _Becky toca en el árbol de Fred, y sale Fred_

Fred: hola

Becky: Fred, y Antonio

Fred: pues, no sé dónde este

Becky: pero si vive contigo, cosa rara, pero como que no sabes donde esta

Fred: bueno creo que se fue con Marlene, a una cita o algo así

 _Becky no explota pero se queda congelada y en eso stacy sale corriendo_

Stacy: felicidades becky, no explotaste, mmmm…., pero si te quedaste congelada, eso es peor

 _En eso becky explota de ira_

Stacy: _(adolorida, viendo su cronometro)_ genial, 20 segundos, nuevo record _(se queda inconsciente)_

Becky: VOY A…. MARLENE Y….. ….… … … LUEGO… ….. ANTONIO ES UN….…

Y DESPUES… … TODAVIA NO TERMINO…Y … FINALMENTE….. …. QUE DESPUES DE HABER TERMINADO ANTONIO Y MARLENE DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO, COMO A MARTA Y SANDRA ** _(ja, no lo voy a poner las palabrotas, que me da flojera) (y por qué se supone que debe ser clasificación A, bueno eso me da igual mejor quedemonos conque me dio flojera, XD, ¬¬)_**

Stacy: _(recupera la conciencia)_ genial, nuevo record de palabrotas

Fred: bueno ya que no me necesitan estaré aquí en mi árbol,

Stacy: lo bueno que Marlene y Antonio no están aquí

 _En eso se veía a Marlene y Antonio yendo hacia becky_

Stacy: hay no, yo me voy

 _Stacy se va y después becky ve a marlene y antonio, y luego los empieza a golpear_

Stacy: me alegro que este viendo desde una distancia segura

 _En eso becky le lanza una roca a stacy y casi le da con una roca y stacy se esconde más_

Stacy: _(ve el manual de la máquina y lee una parte)_ a ver, según esto, por no activar esto otro Marlene se trasformara en salvaje, exactamente ahora, mmm…., me debería preocupar

 _Marlene se transforma en su lado salvaje y empieza a atacar a becky_

Stacy: mmm…., esto es malo no se a cuál bando ir, becky o Marlene, becky o Marlene, BECKY O MARLENE, BUENO, solo diré pobre Antonio

 _Después de una intensa batalla la ganadora es Marlene en su lado salvaje y lanza a becky hacia donde esta stacy_

Stacy: ves becky no fue tan difícil (mente) a que mentirosa soy

Becky: _(adolorida y confundida)_ estoy con marta y Sandra

Stacy: A…., no

Antonio: _(adolorido y asustado)_ sigo vivo, y quien eres tu

 _En eso el lado salvaje de Marlene se lleva a Antonio_

Antonio: genial, otro día, otra loca que me quiere a golpes

 _Stacy revisa si está bien becky_

Stacy: estarás bien, nomás tienes hemorragias internas y huesos rotos, nada que un buen descanso no resuelva _(mente)_ a que mentirosa soy

Becky: _(confundida)_ a que bien, y tú eres marta, ya me perdonaste

Stacy: A….., NO, bien te llevare cargando hasta el zoológico

Becky: _(confundida)_ mami eres tú

Stacy: hay no, ya está delirando

 _En eso aparece foxmagic_

Foxmagic: les dije que tendría mi venganza este día, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora,

Stacy: hay no, estoy lista, que no ves que becky tiene hemorragias internar y huesos rotos.

Foxmagic: pero si casi todo los días se los he estado recordando, para que me dieran su mejor batalla

Stacy: pues se nos olvido

 _Y toda su cueva estaba llena de tarjetas que decían:_ ** _venganza con foxmagic en tal fecha_**

Stacy: y si se nos olvidó, entonces no debe ser importante

Foxmagic: que puede ser más importante que su destrucción

Stacy: una invasión extraterrestre

Foxmagic: rayos, en eso tienes razón, pero no importa espere mucho tiempo y hoy cobrare venganza

Stacy: bien _(soltando a becky)_

Becky: _(adolorida y confundida)_ me duele, no me trate a si Sandra,

Stacy: bien entonces que comienza el combate

Foxmagic: que le pasa a becky

Stacy: no quieres saber

Foxmagic: ok, no volveré a cae en el error de no escucharte

Stacy: ok, ya que comienze la batalla

Foxmagic: pues prepárate para esto

 _Foxmagic empieza a lanzar rayos de su cetro mágico y stacy los esquiva a lo matrix_

Foxmagic: no puede ser, se me olvido que le puedes hacer la lo matrix

Stacy: genial, no crees

 _Stacy saca sus pistolas de plasma y stacy y foxmagic empiezan a pelear a lo matrix_

Foxmagic: para tu desgracia yo también lo puedo hacer

Stacy: claro

 _Después de una intensa pelea a lo matrix_

Stacy: a que no me das con unos de tus rayos curadores

Foxmagic: no me digas que hacer _(le lanza un rayo)_

Becky: _(confundida)_ mami me porte mal, no fue mi culpa me obligaron

 _El rayo choca con becky y becky se cura_

Becky: _(se para y salta)_ genial, lista para la acción

Foxmagic: no, me engañaron

Stacy: claro

Foxmagic: para su desgracia tengo otro truco bajo la manga (y se le cae algo de su brazo) que creyeron que era una metáfora

Becky y stacy: A…., no

Foxmagic: pues también tengo otro truco y este les va a fascinar, es uno de crecimiento

 _En eso foxmagic empieza a crecer al tamaño de un rascacielos_

Stacy: peor para tu desgracia, tenemos robot gigante nuevo

Becky: a, si

Stacy: si

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Van a su cueva en el zoológico y oprimen un botón y sacan su robot gigante en forma de tejón_

Becky: así, si tenemos

 _En eso becky y stacy se preparan para su pelea con foxmagic_

 **En la ciudad de manhattan**

 _entonces foxmagic empieza a destruir algunos rascacielos y a hacerle como king kong, en eso foxmagic ve un tejon gigante de metal y de imediato se da cuenta que son becky y stacy_

Foxmagic: bien, si quieren una pelea gigante la tendrán

 _becky y stacy estando en su robot gigante_

becky: lista para la acción

stacy: vamos por todo

foxmagic: prepárense a la pelea de sus vidas

becky: lista

stacy: lista

foxmagic: listo, ataquen

 _foxmagic y becky y stacy estaban luchando a mucha altura, becky y stacy en su robot gigante y foxmagic era un gigante_

 **En un helicoptero**

chuck charles: aqui vengo con las siguientes noticias, ayer en la noche presenciamos una ardilla robot gigante, una cosa verde gigantesca y una invacion extraterrestre que por cierto, yo su querido reportero sobrevivio cuando una dee sas naves me callo ensima, en fin vamonos con las noticas de ultimo momento, hoy en manhattan cercas de central park, hay una pelea entre un zorro gigante con un atuendo horrible y un robot tejon gigante, que parecen que se estan peleando, esto es nuevo para nueva york, me pregunto yo que mas cosas asi tendra el destino preparando para nueva york, soy chuck charles y estas son las noticas del moemnto

 **En la playa**

Cabo: a skipper, hay un tejón mecánico y un zorro gigante peleando en pleno nueva york

skipper: cabo, te sientes bien?, como que tu fobia hacia los tejones esta aumentando, y eso no me gusta

Cabo: no me digas

Rico: jshdyegftr

Cabo: A.., hola rico

Skipper: RICO, VEN ACA RICO

 _rico y skipper salen corriendo_

 _por el lado de Kowalski, llega una delfín a la playa_

kowalski: _(mirando a Doris)_ pero que están viendo mis ojos

Dr. espiráculo: _(mirando a Doris)_ quien es ella

Doris: me llamo Doris, estoy perdida y ustedes que hacen, como se llaman

Dr espiráculo y kowalski: DORIS…

Doris: ?

Skipper: _(persiguen a rico, logra ver a Doris)_ HAY NO ES DORIS, CABO ESCONDEME _(se esconde detrás de cabo)_

Cabo: que pasa skipper, solo es una delfín

Skipper: no solo es una delfín, _(dramático)_ es la delfín

Cabo: ?

Kowalski: ELLA ES MIA

Dr. Espiráculo: NO ELLA ES MIA

Kowlaski: NO ES MIA

Dr. espiráculo: QUE NO, ES MIA

Doris: ?

Skipper: hay no, la bruja ya los hizo pelarse entre si con sus encantos

Cabo: bruja?

Skipper: luego te lo explico cabo

Cabo: y entonces

Skipper: no tengo problemas que Doris hechice a espiráculo, pero por que también hechizo a kowalski

Cabo: ?

 **De regreso con becky y stacy**

stacy: vamos golpe de frente

 _dan un golpe de frente a foxmagic y foxamgic contraataca con un golpe al estómago_

becky: como vences a un enemigo que tiene mucha ventaja,y tiene magia

stacy: pues quítale la ventaja o usar su ventaja contra el

becky: ya se, ATAQUEMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS

 _lo atacan con todo lo que tenían_

stacy: BECKY

becky: lo siento

foxmagic: ja, intentaron vencerme con todo lo que tenian, ja tipico de becky

becky: OYE

foxmagic: prepárense para mi golpe final

stacy: no lo creo, a que no nos das con tu rayo encogedor

foxmacig: oigan no me digan que hacer

 _foxmagic les lanza su rayo encogedor, y becky y stacy lo reflejan con su espejo gigante_

foxmagic: odio ser engañado

 _foxmagic se da con su propio rayo y se encoge_

stacy: genial, nuevo record por vencer y engañar a foxmagic en menor tiempo

becky: que buenas somos

stacy: no entiendo por que simpre cae

becky: lo ignoro, es un zorro

stacy: cierto

 **En central park**

foxmagic: no crean que me vencieron

stacy: claro

becky: eso quedó muy claro contigo

stacy: si claro, como no

foxmagic: bien, ni que me fuera a salir una nutria salvaje por la espalda

 _de repente aparece marlene con antonio en una mano y toma a foxmagic con la otra_

antonio: bienvenido al club

foxmagic: ESTE NO ES EL FIN, YO VOLVERE

 _Marlene se lo lleva_

stacy: fuerte

becky: y claro

 **En la playa**

kowalski: dori..s

cabo: mmmm..., creo que ya perdimos a kowalski

skipper: imposible, ningún miembro de mi elite se enamorara de esa bruja

kowalski: dori..s

Cabo: skipper creo que si lo perdimos

skipper: vente rico el estado de kowalskii es mas importante que tu posible traición

rico: ok?

skipper: bien eso pensé

kowalski: dori..s

skipper: se acabó, _(sacudiéndolo_ ) kowalski, KOWALSKI, KOWALSKI, !KOWALSKI¡

cabo: creo que si lo perdimos

skipper: no, kowalski te engaña

kowalski: dori..s

Skipper: NOO.., kowalski recuerda lo que le paso a marta y a Sandra cuando se enamoraron y un tejón les partió el corazón y fue tan horrible que lo hiso literalmente

Cabo: y manfredi y johnson

Skipper: así, esos se enamoraron de, ACASO IMPORTA

Cabo: si importa

kowalski: dori..s

skipper: se acabó, rico, mi material medico

 _rico vomita el material médico de skipper y skipper le da unos golpes en la cara_

kowalski: que paso

cabo: kowalski,no recuerdas nada de lo que paso

kovalsky: no

skipper: y será mejor que no lo recuerdes

kowalski: ok?

Cabo: y espiráculo

Skipper: si, ese mamífero marino, cayó en la trampa de la odiosa Doris

Cabo: ok?

kowalski: quien es doris?

rico: ayayayai

skipper: no puede ser la bruja ataco de nuevo

kowalski: bruja?

cabo: lego te lo explico kowalski

kowalski: ok?

 **De regreso con becky y stacy**

becky: así stacy no deberíamos ir por Marlene

stacy: naa

becky: bueno y ahora que

stacy: mira, si Marlene se escapó entonces sabrá como regresar

becky: pero si nosotras la sacamos

satcy: pues ni modo, no ago miilagros

becky: bueno

stacy: pero aun tenemos algo que hacer

becky: que

stacy: borrarle la mente a todo el mundo, y cuando me refiero a todos es todos

becky:AAAA, es aburrido

stacy: pero lo tenemos que hacer

becky: muy bien

 _despues de borrarles la mente a todo el mundo_

 **En la entrada de central park**

 _becky y stacy llegan algo cansadas al zoologico ya que le borraron la memoria a todo el mundo_

stacy: bien aunque borrarle la mente a 2 personas mas

becky: nosotras

stacy: NO, de marlene y antonio

becky: a, si, _(voz baja)_ por fin mi hermana me escucha

stacy: bien, entonces vamos, porque Marlene no va a aparecer en la entrada del zoologico

 _y marlene llega a la entrada del zoologico_

stacy: Marlene esta detrás de mi verdad

becky: eso es rapidez express

 _stacy cae al suelo y le da con el borra mentes a Marlene y Antonio, y lanza a Antonio al otro lado del central park_

antonio: no me arrepiento

 **En el zoologico de central park**

 _y marlene cae en el zoologico y regresa a al normalidad_

marlene _:(confundida)_ pero que paso

stacy: luego te lo explico

becky: bienvenida

marlene: me fui

stacy: digamos que si

marlene. ok?

 _después de que ponen a Marlene en su habitad becky y stacy regresan al suyo_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _becky y stacy empiezan a recordar todo lo que hicieron_

becky: increíble todo lo que hicimos todos

stacy: si todo lo que hicimos

becky: y que hicimos

stacy: pues, primero nos queríamos meter en problemas al llegar al habiatd de los pinguinos, luego vimo algunos inventos de kowalski, despues fuimos por Antonio y tú te pusiste, digamos que fuera de lugar, despues tuviste

becky: no hace falta decirlo

stacy: bueno, después quise recuperarte, usando a Marlene, y no sé de dónde se me ocurrió eso, después te pusiste loca y nos estuviste persiguiendo con una motosierra

becky: como me encanto eso

stacy: claro, y Marlene estaba al asecho y nos atraco con su lado salvaje,aunque eso estuvo de pelicula

becky: lo se, estuvo genial

stacy: pero Maurice nos salvó,

becky: maurice?

stacy: si, fue el

becky: quien lo diria

stacy: después tuvimos los 2 problemas juntos, asi que nos refugiamos en el cementerio 8, pero eso no fue suficiente

becky: ja, después llegaron los alienígenas, cuajillo y la ardilla roja

stacy: como olvidarlo

becky: después la parte que no me gusto, que Marlene y Antonio se volvieran novios y al mismo tiempo detuvimos a la ardilla roja y por eso perdí la carrera

stacy: gracias ardilla roja

becky: pero todavía Marlene y Antonio seguían siendo novios

stacy: si, pero se solucionó, recuérdalo, les borramos la memoria

becky: eso fue lo único que me gusto de eso

stacy: y como olvidarnos de nuestro viejo rival foxmagic que intento su venganza contra nosotras, como de costumbre

becky: y fallo, como de costumbre

stacy. que ese zorro nunca se rinde

 _suena el telefono y stacy lo contesta_

stacy: hola?

foxmagic: no crean que esto a terminado, regresare, por mi nueva venganza, y esta vez YO GANARE, MUAJAJAJAJAJA...

 _stacy cuelga_

stacy: bla,bla,bla,bla,bla

becky: esa el

stacy: como de costumbre

 _vuelve a sonar el telefono y becky contesta_

becky: QUE

foxmagic: todavia no les digo cuando

becky: NO QUEREMOS PIZZA

foxmagic: TIPICO DE BECKY

 _becky cuelga_

stacy: era el

becky: si como de costumbre

 _suena otra vez el telefono y stacy contesta_

stacy: YA DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS

foxmagic: bueno pero no te enojes, en fin, solo queria decirles

stacy: QUE,

foxmagic: NO ME ARREPIENTO

stacy: COMO DE COSTUMBRE

foxmagic: LO SE

 _stacy cuelga_

becky: era...

stacy: no preguntes

becky: ok

 _en eso el telefono suena y becky estaba a punto de contestar_

stacy: becky, NO CONTESTE

becky: por que?

stacy: como que porque

 _becky contesta_

foxmagic: VENGANZA...

 _becky cuelga_

becky: era el

stacy :no me digas

becky: y luego seguimos con

stacy: le borramos la memoria a todos en nueva york de esas locas aventura, para que no nos acusara problemas

becky: claro, como olvidas esa parte tan aburrida

stacy: y todo eso lo hicimos antes que llegaran skipper de la playa

becky: si, eso es lo que mas me sorprende, y por que nos pusimos a recordar todo lo que hicimos

stacy: no tengo idea, pero en fin,

becky: ok?, y skipper ya abre llegado

stacy: lo ignoro

becky: vamos

stacy: claro

 **Afuera en el habitad de los pingüinos**

skipper: finalmente llegamos al zoológico

kowalski: dori...s

cabo: no puede ser kowalski sigue inmotivado, por la bruja de Doris

kowalski: dori...s

skipper: rico mi equipo medico

 _rico saca el material médico de skipper y skipper le a unos golpes en la cara_

kowalski: perdón skipper

Skipper: claro

 _Llegan becky y stacy_

skipper: becky y stacy, no hubo problemas porque nos fuimos verdad

becky y stacy: solo les diremos, ustedes no han visto nada

kowalski: ok?

becky: y ahora que

skipper: cabo se convertirá en tejón

cabo: POR QUE

skipper: para que superar tu fobia

cabo: skipper, YA LA SUPERE

skipper: así, no te creo

cabo: por que

skipper: por lo de la playa

cabo: YA TE DIJE QUE ESO FUE REAL

skipper: lo siento cabo, y además kowalski ocupa una víctima, digo voluntario

kowalski: exacto

cabo: bien

kowalski: ocupo una tejon voluntaria

stacy: YO NO

becky: YO LO HAGO

skipper: ja, que facil

kowalski: demasiado

 **en el laboratorio de kowalski**

cabo: no no, no me quiero convertir en un tejón

skipper: no no, te convertirás en un tejón lo quieras o no

cabo: _(grita)_ NO, NO, QUIERO COVERTIRME EN UN TEJO, NI VIVIR COMO TEJON

skipper: perderás tu fobiaa los tejones, o mi nombre no es skipper

rico: lskdkfjvguvksjdjf

skipper: cierra el pico rico

rico: ok

becky: _(con el casco de cambia papeles)_ ja y cabo piensa que somos peligrosas

stacy: así, si me necesitas estaré desde una distancia segura.

becky: QUE

skipper: _(le pone el casca a cabo)_ listo kowalski

cabo: tengo miedo de ser tejon

skipper: cabo, ves que si tienes fovia todavia

cabo: pero es por otra cosa

skipper: naa.., no me interesa

stacy: _(seria)_ a kowalski cuáles son las posibilidades de que salvan con viva.

kowalski: como del 40% por

stacy:NO, por nada, BUENA SUERTE HERMANA

becky: QUE, TU NUNCA ME DICES BUENA SUERTE SI ES PROBLEBLE QUE ME VAYA BIEN

stacy: CIERTO

 _kowalski enciende la maquina_

cabo: _(grita)_ AAAAAA VAMOS A MORIR

becky: _(sonríe)_ que divertido seré ser un pingüino y a jugar a que somos elite.

stacy: _(sonríe)_ si ello _(sarcástica)_ juegan a ser una elite

kowalski: prepárense para el cambio _(empieza a llover y a tintinear las luces)_

 _entonces becky y cabo cambian de cuerpos_

skipper: y que tal

kowalski: hasta yo me sorprendo , fue exitosa

skipper: excelente

rico: yupi

stacy: hermana estas bien

cabo: que, AAAAA

stacy: AAAAAA

cabo: que , quien, donde , cuando, por qué. A soy soy soy un tejon AAAAAAAAA

stacy: entonces eres cabo, y becky

becky: acá _(se pone a ser pirueta y practica karate)_

cabo: AAAAAAA SOY UN TEJON

 _cabo empieza a corre por todo el cuartel_

skipper: no que habías supersado tu fobia a los tejones

cabo: PERO NO CONTE CON ESTO, AAAA…..

skipper: tu nunca esperas lo inesperado

cabo: POR QUE ES INESPERADO

kowalski: mmmm... skipper como que cabo acepto ser un tejón mas de lo que crei

skipper: si creí que se iba a suicidar

becky: QUE

skipper: nada becky

Cabo:NO ME GUSTA SER UN TEJON, YA CAMBIENME AAAAA _(se dirige a la maquina cambia papeles)_

kowalski: CABO, NO TOQUES NADA

cabo: AAAAAA _(toca unos cables y se electrocuta)_

becky: AAAAAA, mi hermoso cuerpo _(se electrocuta al tocar a cabo)_

stacy: BECKY _(se resbala con una barra de jabón y se electrocuta al tocar a becky)_

kowalski: hay no

 _la maquina cambia papeles explota y al explotar le cae un cable electrificado a skipper_

skipper: excelente kowalski, CIENCIA, QUIEN LA ENTIENDE

Kowalski: bueno, pero almenos estamos bien

skipper: así ,eso díselo a manfredi y Johnson o a cabo, y hablando de cabo donde esta

cabo: acá

becky: aquí estoy

stacy: y yo igual

kowalski: fascinante al parecer, becky está en el cuerpo de stacy, stacy está en el cuerpo de becky, y cabo esta en el cuerpo de cabo

skipper: OYE, mi cerebro

rico: hay no

cabo: sí, soy un pingüino otra vez

becky: y nosotras que

stacy: si y nosotras

skipper: almenos son tejones no

rico. skdkfjjgjgjgjmbhjnhjhisiokswkswkssedwowpeoekrzxcbn

becky y stacy: RICO, no digas esas cosas

rico: POR QUE

kowalski: pues tendrán que vivir la vida de la otra hasta que

stacy: que, estás loco o que

becky: quien crees que es esto, un juego o que,

stacy: esto es serio

kowalski: que nunca ven esta clase de películas

becky y stacy: todo el tiempo, y es súper vergonzoso

skipper: y si ya se saben el rollo de que se quejan

becky: que es muy difícil ser la otra, y solo terminamos avergonzándola y también a nosotras

cabo: interesante, las voy a vez

skipper: cabo mejor ve los lunacornios

cabo: ok

kowalski: pues me voy a tardar en armar el cambia papeles otra vez

becky: y entonces, QUE

stacy: que esto no es natural

skipper: y además son gemelas, quien va a notar la diferencia

becky y stacy: SKIPPER

rico: lskdkfjbgjbicañwpedzxcqwd

skipper: no molestes rico

rico: ok, y lo sineto

skipper: bien rico, asi me gusta

cabo: por favor háganlo

becky y stacy: CABO, como te sentirias si estuvieras en nuestro lugar

cabo: pues no se, y me alegro por ello

becky y stacy: bueno, lo hagemos

skipper: SI..., me alegro de su desicion

kowalski: comenzare a trabajar en la construcción del cambia papeles

skipper: excelente kowalski

kowlaksi: pero me tardare mucho o poco o no sé, pero yo digo que un día más o menos

becky y stacy: UN DIA, KOWALSKI

skipper: ya tranquilas, si matan a kowalski, se quedaran así para siempre

becky y stacy: ok, no mataremos a kowalski

kowalski: _(asustado)_ me alegro

 _kowalski se pone a reparar la maquina_

 _becky y stacy se van a su cueva_

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de hasmter vil**

 _hamster vil estaba en unos de sus planes diabolicos, pero hamster vil no sabia que ciertos tejones lo observaban y se proponia a atacar, los tejones se gorganizaron por ultima vez_

tejon guia: bein hector y victor estan lists para esto

hector: yo si estoy listo

victor: yo igual

tejon guia: bien, si no capturamos a hasmetr vil esta vez pudia significar el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos

hector: ok, tendremos exitotejon guia

victor: no fallaremos cuente con es

tejon guia: bien, confiare en ustedes

 _en eso el tejon guia,hector y victor se posieron en sus posicioes, miestras hamster vil terminaba lo que sea que estaba haciendo_

hamster vil :perfecto ya casi estas, calamar de titanio

 _se escucha un fuerte ruido_

tejon guia: pero que rayos es eso

hamsetr vil: perfecto ya estas listo

hector: tejon guia: atacaos

tejo guia: todavia no

victor: se nos acaba el tiempo}

hamster vil: que a sigo es?

tejon guia: dejen de preocuparse, estan arruinando la mision

hector y victor: ok

hamster vil: creo que hay alguien hay, aaa

tejon guia: NOS DESCUBRIO, PROSIGUAN A ATACAR

hector: POR FIN

victor: EXCELENTE

 _entonces hector y victor salen de la nada y atacana a hamster vil, peroeste de imediato saca sus robo hamster y empiezan a atacar a hecto y victor peroe stos los vencen con un par de patasa y golpes, pero eran muchos, entonces tambien entra al combate el tejon guia, ordena a victor que active la autodestruccion, etonces victor se va a buscar el boton de autodestruccion, victor cuando llega al cuarto central ve unos carteles con planos sobre un proecto llamado cangu5000, victor no le presta atencion y va a bscar el boton de autodestruccion, pero es sorprendido por hamsetr vil y lo atrapa en una jaula, por el otro lado, el tejon guia logra ver que victor anda en apuros, entonces corre a su ayuda, pero es sorprendido por mas robohamster que se los enfrenta y los vence, pero en eso escucha un ruido muy fuerte, y leugo ve un tentaculo de titanio que lo iiba a golpear, pero el tejon guia lo esquiva, entonces el tejon gu veo que se trataba de un calamar gigante de titanio, entonces ordeno a hector que se retirada, y hector asi lo hiso, entonces el tejon guia siguio y logro sorprender a hamster vil y logro salvar a victor, pero terminaron rodiados por muchos robo hamster, pero llega hector con dinamita y logran escapar_

 **En la oficina del tejon guia**

 _llegan hector, victor y el tejon guia, a la oficina del tejon guis_

tejon guia: no puedo creer esto

hector: que fallamos

victor: que hamster vil siempre se sale con la suya

tejon guia: exacto, es molesto

hector: yo creo que alguien mas deberia tener el caso no

victor: no lo creo, no hay nadie capaz aqui

hector: no es que no aiga tejones buenos, solo no quiren

tejon guia: hamnster vil es nuestro mayor enemigo

hector: y como lo detendremo

victor: que no hay tejones en la gran manzana

tejon guia: me gustara que lemy tejo estuviera aqui, el sabria que hacer

victor: pero no esta

hector: tejon guia, se que algun dia atraparemo a hamster vil

tejon guia: que no entienden, cada dia que pasa hamsetr vil se vuelve mas fuerte, me preocupa que llegea liberar al dcotr x, saben lo que pasa si hamsetr vil libererara al dcotor x

hector: pues claro qeu si

victor :el fin del mudo

tejon guia: exacto, por eso tengo que detenerlo a toda costa

hector: si, pero hamster vil quiere goernar al mundo

victor: no ven por que hamster vil quisiea liberar al doctor x

tejon guia: es que el no sabe eso y eslo que me procupa

hector: entonces

victor: que aremos, no podemos quedarnos sentados

hector: tenemos que seguir intentando

tejon guia: no, tenemos que encontyrar a alguien que pueda lograr tal asaña

victor: por que no llamamos a becky y stacy

hector: no se si usted quiera, tejon guia

tejon guia: no lo se, recuerden lo que les isieron a marta y sandra

hector y victor: tiene razon

tejon guia: pero por otro lado son ex miembos

hector :pero que no las puede poner de nuevo en funcionameinto

tejon guia: no lo se, es muy arriesgado

victor: yo se que aceptarian sin pensarlo

tejon guia: bien entocnes yo me encargo

hectr: ok, ustede se va a encarar del caso

victor: y nosotros

teon guia: seguiran con sus otras misiones

hector: esta bien tejon guia

victor: me da igual, siempre y cuando sea lo mejor

tejon guia: bien, dejenme el caso, vayanse

hector y vctor: ok, tejon guia

tejon guia: si de nada, y me pregunto que estara planeando ahora hamster vil

 _hector y victor abandonan la oficina del tejon guia_

 **En el habitad del canguro**

Joey: bueno, qué bonita noche, pero bueno, Joey debe descansar

 _de repente Joey escucha un ruido provocado por el movimiento de una hojas lo cual lo asusta y se queda aleta_

Joey: quien anda hay demuéstrese

 _Sale de los arbustos nada más y nada menos que hámster vil_

Hámster vil: no es nada más y nada menos que el hámster vil

Joey: quien rayos eres tu

Hámster vil: soy tu peor pesadilla

Joey: así?

Hámster vil: SI...

 _Joey es atacado por unos tentáculos recubiertos con titanio y joey intenta defenderse pero es neutralizado por los tentáculos recubiertos de titanio, entonces hámster vil le da a Joey con unos dardos que lo tranquilizan y ya Joey inconsciente, hámster vil lo pone en un saco y se lo lleva_

 **En la guarida de hamsetr vil**

 _hmaster vil llega a su guarida con joey y amarra a joey en una cama de metal_

hamsterr vil: por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente mi plan maestro entrara en acción

Joey: _(asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica)_ que le vas a hacer a joey y por que esta esto al estilo frankestein

hamster vil: por que me gusta

joey: _(atado verticalmante en una cama metalica)_ ok?, pero que le vas a hacer joey

hamster vil: nomas te voy a ahcer mitad canguro y mitad robot

joey: _(asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica)_ JOEY PIENSA QUE TU ESTAS LOCO

hamster vil: bien no me importa, y sin mas discusiones,EMPECEMOS YA, _(oprime un boton y se enciende una maquina)_

joey: _(asustado y atado verticalmante en una cama metalica)_ NO...

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

Becky: bien y ahora que,

Stacy: no lo se, se siente raro,

Becky: y si nunca volvemos a ser las mismas

Stacy: entonces creo que deberemos

Becky: actuar como la otra,

Stacy: así el mundo no sufrirá las consecuencias por el accidente de kowalski

Becky: entonces como lo haremos

Stacy: tendremos que actuar como la otra

Becky: pero que no será difícil?

Stacy: lo se, pero tenemos que hacerlo,

Becky: Kowalski dijo que arreglaría la maquina

Stacy: de aquí a Finlandia

Becky: buen punto

Stacy: entonces que

Becky: ok, lo intentare

Stacy: bien

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo en arreglar la maquina_

Kowalski: esto es inútil

Skipper: Kowalski cuando terminaras la maquina

Kowalski: de aquí a Finlandia

Skipper: ok?

Cabo: me pregunto si becky y stacy la estarán pasando bien

Skipper: lo ignoro

Rico: dslfkgkgkjbgvkfkidkdkdddosowkksdkfkfkvkgvgvkgvkbgvkbmgkfkfg opowoswloslodsloeowmiqcxicunvruvfyubgtvybtegfncjufwmiq kxkdfkjfv xmsxm,osxmosxmsxmisxmiqsxnidcindcwnidxsxoqsimxindcwnidcndcndindwimmdxiosqxoqsok, qsmqsxminidcw, y luego lakskdkkffk, pescado

Cabo: RICO, no digas eso

Rico: NAA.. po que?

Cabo: por que eso es muy grosero

Rico: exacto

Cabo: no te entiendo rico

Rico: lo che

Kowalski: bueno, quizás alguien día logre reparar la maquina

Skipper: me alegro Kowalski

Kowalski: en serio

Skipper: NO

Kowalski: ok, si el doctor z estuviera aquí, ya lo hubiéramos reparado

Cabo: quien es el doctor z?

Skipper: luego te cuento cabo

Cabo: ok

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Becky y stacy tratan de actuar como la otra pero por mas que intentan, curiosamente no puede_

Becky: esto es inútil

Stacy: por mas que lo intento no puedo ser tu

Becky: ni yo puedo ser tu

Stacy: y ahora que hacemos

Becky: lo bueno que no somos agentes secreto o espías en este momento

Stacy: DEL CUAL NOS ECHARON POR TU CULPA

Becky: que?, no me acuses de eso, me pone triste

Stacy: LO SE, NI QUE ELTEJON GUIA APARECIERA DE LA NADA Y NOS VOLVIERA ESPIA O AGENTES SECRETOS

Becky: pero este tipo de cosas no llegan a pasar

Stacy: aunque al tejón guía lo conocen por su inesperadas actitudes

Becky: lo se, es muy rarito

Stacy: si, y que hámster vil volviera seria algo increíble

Becky: eso nunca pasara

Stacy: exacto, eso es lo que me pone triste en veces

 _En eso aparece una pantalla en la cual aparece el tejón guía_

Becky y stacy: TEJON GUIA

Tejón guía: becky, stacy, por fin las vuelvo a ver

Becky y stacy: creíamos que nunca lo volveríamos a ver tejón guía

Tejón guía: ni yo, en fin, tenemos graves problemas

Becky: VOLVEREMOS HACER ESPIAS O AGENTE SECRETOS

Tejón guía: después de lo que insistes becky, OLVIDENLO

Becky: naa. Ya sabemos que las amabas

Tejón guía: NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ECHAS EN MI PRESENCIA STACY

Becky: ok, como sea

Stacy: a que se debe este imprevisto tejón guía

Tejón guía: es HAMSTER VIL

Stacy: QUE HAMSTER VIL

Becky: A….., HAMSTER VIL,

Stacy: tranquila becky, ese hámster con su intelecto superior pagara

Becky: si no tendremos queda

Tejón guía: me alegra, ya que esta en su sector y todo el mundo hasta yo, andamos de vacaciones,

Becky y stacy: QUE, ESTO NO PUEDE SER

Tejón guía: por cierto por que becky actúa como stacy y por qué stacy actúa como becky

Becky y stacy: es una larga historia tejón guía

Tejón guía: pues bien, no me interesa

Becky y stacy: ok, y que mas

Tejón guía: así y odia mucho a los tejones espías o agentes secretos, en fin sabe hámster vil que están en el cazo y además que por esta vez se convertirán en espías o agentes o yo que se, temporales, me despido y adiós, recuerden el destino del mundo están en sus manos, y hasta luego, ME VOY A JAMAICA,

 _Se apaga la pantalla_

Becky: increíble

Stacy: esto tiene que ser un sueño

 _Becky golpea stacy_

Stacy: OYE

Becky: solo probaba si era un sueño

Stacy: esta bien

Becky: bien y ahora que

Stacy: pues otra vez somos agentes secretos

Becky: o espía

Stacy: yo que se

Becky: temporalmente

Stacy : gracias, A TI

Becky: por que todo el mundo me culpa por lo de marta y Sandra

Stacy: yo que se

Becky :en fin, vamos a pedirle ayuda a los pingüinos

Stacy: ok, pero seguimos en el cuerpo de la otra

Becky: así, además ni hámster vil se dará cuente

Stacy: se dio cuenta el tejón guía

Becky: él no cuenta

Stacy: si claro, como no

Becky :además ni que hámster vil apareciera en la entrada

 _En eso aparece hámster vil en la entrada_

Becky: debería callarme

stacy: hámster vil

Hámster vil: nos volvemos a encontrar, becky y stacy

Stacy: así parece

Hámster vil: bien, como siempre, las vuelvo a sorprender

Becky: rayos, por que tenia que ser hámster vil

Stacy: el siempre va un paso adelante

Hámster vil: lo se, y vengo para arruinarles sus planes de detenerme

Becky: pero que?

Stacy: como lo hace

Hamster vil: es mi secreto, yo no soy como el inútil de foxmagic

Becky: si, claro

Stacy: lo sabemos

Becky: y cuales son tus planes esta vez hámster vil

Hámster vil: son lo de costumbre, DOMINAR AL MUNDO, y humillaras

Stacy: asi, que buenos tiempos

Becky: tu bromita hiso que nos echaran de la agencia secreta

Stacy: y que becky les dijera tal cosa a marta y Sandra

Becky: SI, QUE?

Hámster vil: soy un villano, que esperaban, dulces?

Becky y stacy: SI…, DULCES

Hámster vil: pues no

Becky: Lemy te detendrá

Hámster vil: Lemy, Lemy tejón, ja, no me hagan reír

Stacy: que quieres decir

Hámster vil: ese inútil se fue, ya no existe

Becky: QUE

Stacy: es o es imposible

Hámster vil: pero si lo es, desapareció del mapa, y demás despertare al doctor x

Becky: QUE, NO LO CREO

Stacy: ESTAS LOCO O QUE, EL DOCTOR X

Hámster vil: SI, COMO LO OYERON, LIBERARE AL DOCTOR X, y nadie me va a detener

Becky: excepto nosotras

Stacy: exacto

Hámster vil: no lo creo, esta ves tengo trucos nuevos

Becky: como cuales

Hámster vil: un momento por que becky anda actuando como becky y por qué becky anda actuando como stacy

Becky: es una larga historia

Stacy. No que no lo notaria

Becky: pues no contaba con ello

Hámster vil: bien no me interesa sus problemas personales

 _En eso aparece cangu5000_

Becky: que ese no es Joey

Hámster vil: pues si, si es el

Stacy: crees que un canguro tecnológicamente avanzado, nos va a detener

Hámster vil: esa es la idea

Becky: pues si, si nos va a detener

Stacy: lo mismo digo

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos sienten una explosión_

Skipper: QUE FUE ESO

Rico: yo no fui

Kowalski: creo que vino del habitad de los tejones

Cabo: tejones…

Skipper: ves que si tienes miedo

Cabo: no es cierto

Rico: dldflkfgkgkhkhh,

Kowalski: rico tiene razón debemos ir a ver

Skipper: y la maquina cambia papeleas

Kowalski: puede esperar

Skipper: ok

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Los pingüinos ven que el habitad de las tejones esta todo desordenado y que becky y stacy no están, entonces skipper ve una nota_

Skipper: miren una nota

Kowalski: que dice skipper

Skipper: dice que

 _ **Nota: becky:**_ _skipper ocupamos tu ayuda, hámster vil nos a capturado,_ ** _stacy:_** _hámster vil es un hámster malvado que quiere dominar al mundo y despertara al maligno doctor x,_ ** _becky:_** _para mas información tiene que despertar al doctor z,_ ** _stacy:_** _que esta escondido en el piso 12,_ ** _becky:_** _EL DESTINO DEL UNIVERSO ESTA EN SUS PATAS,_ ** _stacy:_** _ALETAS,_ ** _becky:_** _ME DA IGUAL,_ ** _stacy:_** _ok, y sin presiones_ ** _becky:_** _pero si fallamos el mundo estará perdido,_ ** _stacy:_** _DIJE SIN PRESIONES_ ** _becky:_** _OK,_ ** _stacy:_** _bien atentamente STACY,_ ** _becky:_** _Y BECKY_

Skipper: saben lo que significa

Cabo: que podemos irnos a dormir

Rico: KABOOM

Kowalski: salvaremos a becky y stacy

Skipper: NO…. QUE IREMOS AL PISO 12

Cabo: pero skipper

Skipper: cabo, ya sé que le tienes miedo a los tejones

Cabo: no tengo miedo a los tejones

Skipper: bueno, hare como que te creo

Cabo: ok

Kowalski: bien al piso 12

Rico: CHI

 **En el piso 12**

 _Los pingüinos llegan al piso 12 y van al congelador y ven un pingüino congelado_

Skipper: siempre me pregunte quien era el

Kowalski: pues ahora lo sabremos

Cabo: mejor ignoremos este cazo no?

Rico: ldskfkgkgkgbkjb

Skipper: no lo creo cabo

 _Kowalski descongela al pingüino congelado y resulto se el doctor z_

Skipper: imposible, ES EL DOCTOR Z

Kowalski: EL DOCTOR Z

Rico: Z

Cabo: quien es el doctor z?

Skipper: cabo, el doctor z es el segundo pingüino mas inteligente

Doctor z: que bien se siente no estar congelado

Cabo: y por qué esta congelado?

Doctor z: mi pasado no importa cabo

Cabo: ok, y como supo mi nombre

Skipper: joven cabo, él es el doctor z

Kowalski: _(emocionado)_ doctor z

Doctor z: A…., KOWALSKI, mi viejo alumno estrella

Kowalski: estoy tan emociono al estar en tu presencia

Doctor z: lo se

Cabo: como el doctor z termino en el piso 12

Doctor z: haces muchas preguntas cabo

Cabo: pero yo, pero

Doctor z: y a que se debe tal descongelamiento y mi presencia

Skipper: te necesitamos para detener a hámster vil

Doctor z: me descongelado para detener un hámster algo torpe

Kowalski: y va a liberar al doctor x

Doctor z: QUE, EL DOCTOR X

Cabo: se conocen

Doctor z: el doctor x y yo somos enemigos mortales

Skipper: y te necesitamos para derrotarlo

Doctor z: doctor x, claro que lo ayudare

Kowalski: si, trabajare con el doctor z

Doctor z: bien si hámster vil quiere liberar al doctor x, necesita primero un pingüino muy explosivo y que no tenga mucho cerebro

Cabo: que raro, fue como si describieras a rico

Rico: CHI

Skipper: bueno, al menos nos ahorramos esa parte

Doctor z: entonces hámster vil volverá, estén alertas

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los 5 pingüinos van a la guarida_

Doctor z: bien, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que hámster vil regrese

Kowalski: entonces esto no es bueno

Skipper: tenemos a hámster vil en frente

Doctor z: QUE

Cabo: que lindo hámster

Hámster vil: una vez más yo estoy un paso adelantado, Y NO SOY LINDO

Docto z: HAMSTER VIL

Hámster vil: al parece los pingüino son tan tontos, que tuvieron que tomas ayuda del DOC Z

Doctor z: hámster vil, crees que por que el doctor x te entreno, TE CREES SUPERIOR

Hámster vil: SI…

Kowalski: y crees que tu solo nos vas a detener

Skipper. Tú y cuantos más

 _En eso aparece cangu5000_

Skipper: o, ese mas

Kowalski: que ese no es Joey

Hámster vil .CANGU5000 DESTRUYELOS

Doctor z: CUIDADO

 _En eso cangu5000 empieza a dispárales y a lanzarles granadas, y los pingüinos logran escapar, entonces hámster vil activa la autodestrucción de la guarida de los pingüinos, y en cuanto sale hámster vil se destruye el habitad de los pingüinos_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos de mueven, y rodean a rico_

Doctor z: manténganse alertas, hámster vil puede aparecer en cualquier momento

Skipper: como en este

Doctor z: que ese hámster demente no se detiene nunca

Hámster vil: NO, y que esperabas del alumno del doctor x, acaso Kowalski ha salvado algún continente alguna vez, yo creo que no

Kowalski: OYE

Hámster vil: QUE, yo destruí Atlantis

Skipper: MONSTRUO

Doctor z: te detendremos hámster vil, puedes contar con echo

Hámster vil: si claro, no me hagan reír

Skipper: bueno en eso tiene razón

Doctor z: no te dejes engañar por ese hámster, tiene mas astucia que inteligencia

Hámster vil: saben que, ya que ando de buen humor entregenme al demente o si nos voy a eliminar

Cabo: es buena oferta

Skipper: CABO

Cabo: lo siento skipper

Doctor z: tu nunca obtendrás a rico

Kowalski: y fallases en tus nefastos planes

Rico: CHI

Hámster vil :bien como quieran, CANGU5000 ELIMINALOS

 _Entonces apareció cangu5000 y los empieza a atacar, entonces los 5 pingüinos salen huyendo,_ _entonces el doctor z decide que tenemos que enfrentar tal amenaza si que los 5 pingüinos optaron por dejar de huir y enfrentar a cangu5000 , entonces se enfrentan ferozmente a cangu5000, entonces cangu5000 empieza a atacarlos con sus misiles y disparos, mientras los cinco pingüinos cuidadosamente empiezan a acercarse lo más que pueden sin sufrir daño alguno, cuando ya los cinco estaban muy cercas, cangu5000 les salen unas alas metálicas y empieza a volar_

Skipper: eso QUE

Kowalski: y ahora vuelva, es toda una maquina imparable

Cabo: no contaba con ellos

Hámster vil: pues que esperaban de mi, el alumno estrella del doctor x

Kowalski: HAMSTER VIL

Doctor z: ja, es solo un monto de tuercas y tornillo, aun podemos contra el

Skipper: rico alguna idea

Rico: si, _(saca un lanza cohetes y le empieza a dispararle a cangu5000)_

Skipper: un lanza cohetes?

Kowalski: increíble, rico no deja de sorprenderme

Rico: chi

Cabo: miren

 _Cangu5000 esquiva todo lo que le lanza rico y se lanza empicada contra ellos y a la vez les dispara, los cinco pingüinos lo esquivan, cangu5000 lo vuelve a intentar y nuevamente los cinco pingüinos lo esquivan, de repente cangu5000 aterriza, y de repente cangu5000 saca un súper laser, y lo dispara los cinco pingüinos logran esquivar tal laser, pero se van cuenta que ese lares es muy mortal, entonces cangu5000 le lanza una bola trampa a rico y lo captura, entonces los cuatro pingüinos intentan que no se lo lleve, pero cangu5000 dispara otra vez su mortal rayo, y los cuatro pingüino al esquivar tal rayo, cangu5000 aprovecha para tomar a rico, entonces también toma a hámster vil y cangu5000 se va volando_

Skipper: RICO

Cabo: no puede ser

Kowalski: fue mucho para nosotros

Doctor z: fallamos y el mundo corre mucho peligro, rápido tenemos que prepararnos

Cabo: por que

Kowalski: el regreso del doctor x no será nada bonito

Skipper: ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos al doctor x

Doctor z: mi mas grande enemigo, volverá y te esperare, doctor x

 **En la guarida de hámster vil**

 _Becky y stacy estaban encadenadas y colgando del techo, entonces entra hámster vil y pone a rico en una mesa donde lo amarra de aletas y patas,_

Becky: nunca te saldrás con la tuya

Hámster vil: NO, claro que no stacy, becky me la quito

Becky: PERO SI YO SOY BECKY

Hámster vil: lo siento esto es confuso

Stacy: lo sabemos

Becky: nunca liberaras al doctor x

Stacy: no permitiremos que sacrifiques a rico

Hámster vil: por que tendría que sacrificar a rico, que no lo comprende

Becky y stacy: NO…

Hámster vil: el doctor x no esta desaparecido, LO TIENEN AL DOCTOR X, AL FRENTE

Becky y stacy: QUE?

Hámster vi: RICO ES EL DOCTOR X

Rico: NO…

Becky: imposible

Stacy: pero como

Rico: X?

Hámster vil :es muy fácil de entender, cuando lemy y el doctor x lucharon en la pelea final, lemy sabia que no le podía ganar al doctor x asi que lo aprisiono en una cárcel mental, y asi furgio la identidad que ustedes conocen como rico

Becky: ESO ES MUY CONFUSO

Stacy: me sorprende

Hámster vil: pero en fin, AGAMOSLO

Becky, stacy y rico: NO…

 _Entonces hámster vil oprime un botón y un rayo le cae a rico y de repente hámster vil para el rayo y entonces_

Doctor x: E VUELVO

 ** _Continuara…._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de hámster vil**

 _Entonces hámster vil oprime un botón y un rayo le cae a rico y de repente hámster vil para el rayo y entonces_

Doctor x: E... VUELVO...

Hámster vil: interesante, maestro como se encuentra

Doctor x: bien como siempre,

Hámster vil: me alegra

Doctor x: y como se va la situación

Hámster vil: bien, convertí un canguro en un saibor, tengo de prisioneras a becky y stacy, lo libere y entongo leche con galleta

Doctor x: excelente, quiero todo bien planeado cuando regrese

Hámster vil: se va?,

Doctor x: si tengo un asunto pendiente amigo

Hámster vil: el doctor z

Doctor x: exacto

Hámster vil: y como haremos los planes

Doctor x: paciencia alumno, paciencia

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Los pingüinos se refugian en el habitad de Marlene_

Marlene: deja ver si entendí, dices que un loco hámster, llamado hámster vil, vil, quiere dominar al mundo y no se detendrá esta conseguir el dominio del mundo

Kowalski: es mismo

Marlene: eso suena muy loco

Skipper: también digo lo mismo

Cabo: pero esa es la situación

Doctor z: y si no detenemos a hámster vil, podría ser el fin del mundo

Marlene: y quien es este tipo

Kowalski: es el doctor z

Marlene: el doctor z?

Cabo: yo tampoco lo conozco

Doctor z: si tiene algún PROBLEMA

Marlene y cabo: NO, NINGUNO

Doctor z: bien, así me gusta

 _Entonces escuchan un ruido en el habitad de los lémures_

Skipper: JULIEN

Doctor z: veamos para allá

Kowalski: que abra sigo eso

Cabo: ´pues no se

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los pingüinos llegan con julien y en eso ven al doctor x_

Doctor x: HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A SU PERDICION

Julien: y quien es este bato loco esta destruyendo mi reino

Doctor z: DOCTOR X

Julien: doctor que cosa?

Kowalski: es una larga historia julien

Julien: ok, tengo tiempo

Mort: este si es un pingüino explosivo

Maurice: ese pingüino me recuerda a rico

Skipper: QUE PERO SI ES RICO?

Kowalski: rico, desde cuando hablas mucho

Doctor z: el ya no es rico, es el doctor x

Doctor x: exactamente, hola z, nos volvemos a ver

Doctor z: así es x, pero esta vez a pasado mucho tiempo

Doctor x: veo que aun conservar a Kowalski

Kowalski :que rayos esta insinuando x?

Doctor X: nada Kowalski

Maurice: alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí

Cabo: yo también quiero saber

Mort: y a mí

Doctor x: no se molesten, ya me voy

Doctor z: te estaré esperando x

Doctor x: bien, te estaré esperando en la torre del reloj a las 12 de la noche

Doctor z: no faltare

Skipper: vaya que rivalidad tienen

Doctor z: lo se

Doctor x: bien, y espero que te diviertas

 _Doctor x se va_

Kowalski: doctor z, es una trampa

Doctor z: lo se, pero tengo que ir, quizás no lo vuelva a ver,

Skipper: y que quiere este tipo

Doctor z: destruir el mundo

Maurice: en serio?

Julien: ese tipo me debe un muro

Mort: no me cae bien ese tipo

Skipper: a mi tampoco ojos tristes

Cabo: y que haremos

Doctor z: ustedes nada, yo prepararme para un combate

Julien .u esto suena muy interesante

Skipper: esto no te incumbe cola anillada

Julien: claro que me incumbe, esto paso en mi habitad así que me incumbe y además ese tipo me debe un muro

Maurice: no puedo descubrir con esa lógica

Kowalski: ni yo

Cabo: y por qué no ocupas nuestra ayuda doctor z

Doctor z: que no ven, el doctor x es muy peligroso,

Skipper: eso ya lo se, pero también nosotros

Doctor z: NO.., es mi batalla no la suya

Skipper: pero,

Doctor z: cogido 1423

Skipper: bien, hazlo a tu manera

Doctor z: excelente

Kowalski: y como lo vas a vences

Doctor z: es lo que tengo que averiguar

 **En la guarida de hámster vil**

 _Becky y stacy sigue atrapadas colgando del techo atadas con unas cadenas_

Stacy: becky puedes sacarnos de aquí

Becky: tal ver no

Stacy: bien, esto se esta complicando demasiado

Becky: entonces como salimos de aquí

Stacy: ESTOY PENSANDO

Becky: bueno, pero no te enojes

Stacy: bien, piensa stacy, PIENSA

 _En eso becky y stacy ven una sombre y esta lanza un rayo laser que corta las cadenas y libera a becky y stacy entonces la sombra sale de las sombras y resulta ser el tejón guía_

Becky y stacy: TEJON GUIA

Tejón guía: así es el mismo

Becky y stacy: PERO, PERO, PERO, CREIMOS QUE ESTABA EN JAMAICA

Tejón guía. Y perderme la diversión, para nada

Becky y stacy: ok, y como a estado

Tejón guía: bien, pero todavía no e olvidado lo que becky le hiso a marta y Sandra

Becky: Ya te dije, QUE ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE

Tejón guía: aun no me acostumbro al cambio

Stacy: ni yo

Becky: pues menos yo

Tejón guía: bien ahora tratemos de escapar antes de que..

Becky: antes de que?

 _Entonces hámster vil los sorprende_

Tejón guía: antes de que hámster vil nos encontrara

Hámster vil: y a donde creen que van?

Tejón guía: hámster vil…, nos volvemos a encontrar

Hámster vil: lo mismo digo

Becky: y ahora que viene?

Stacy: creo que aquí viene la pelea?

Hámster vil: ya lo creo, ROBOHAMSTER ATAQUEN

Tejón guía: hay no, robo hámster

 _Entonces de la nada salen robo hámster y atacan a becky, stacy y el tejón guía, en eso becky, stacy y el tejón guía se ponen a pelear con todos los robo hámster, y después de que el tejón guía, becky y stacy lograran vencer todos los robo hámster, hámster vil se pone muy molesto y manda al ataque a cangu5000, y les empieza a volar y dispararles a becky, stacy y el tejón guía, pero el tejón guía logra subirse en el lomo de cangu5000 y hace estrellar a cangu5000 contra la pared y hámster vil queda muy molesto,_

Hámster vil: bien, creo que a ver si se enfrenta a mi mayor creación

Becky: la tostadora?

Stacy: el robot gigante?

Tejón guía: nano tecnología?

Hámster vil: NO…, digamos que tienen un pequeño problema con un calamar con un exoesqueleto de titanio de 15 METROS

Tejón guía: wow… esto no me la esperabas

Becky y stacy: entonces siempre si creaste ese monstruo verdad

Hámster vil: así es, y me gusta mucho el resultado, saluden CALAMAR DE TITANIO

 _Entonces aparece un calamar de titanio_

Tejón guía: de donde sacarte todo ese titanio

Hámster vil: no preguntes

Becky y stacy: entonces siempre si creaste este monstruo

Hámster vil: así es, y me gusta mucho

Tejón guía: bueno, esto nos va a causar problemas, listas para la acción

Becky y stacy: siempre

Tejón guía: ok, aniobras LB5H7834T0U99PÑ0=K

Becky y stacy: QUE?

Tejón guía: salten de pared a pared y pelen desde esa posición

Becky y stacy: A…., ERA ESO, QUE NO PODEIAS DECIR ESO?

Tejón guía: NO

 _Entonces calamar de titanio los ataca con uno de sus tentáculos, entonces el tejón guía, becky y stacy lo esquivan, becky y stacy se ponen a saltar de pared a pared y el tejón guía se sube por el tentáculo del calar de titanio, entonces el calamar de titanio sigue con sus tentáculos a becky y stacy y trata de quitarse al tejón guía de su tentáculo, entonces becky y stacy esquinan los tentáculos y además hacen que se enreden entre si, y en cuanto le calamar de titanio estaba a punto de dar al tejón guía con un de sus tentáculos , el tejón guía se sube al tentáculo que le iba a dar y después corre hacia la cabeza y saca un mazo con unas cabezas y luego salta y con el maso le da en la cabeza al calamar de titanio haciéndolo enojar mucho y que se descontrolara, y el calamar de titanio empieza a destruir la guarida de hámster vil_

Hámster vil: y ahora que

Tejón guía: genial ya hicimos enloquecer a la veloz creatura

Becky y stacy: y luego que

Tejón guía: esperar

Hámster vil: rayos no vuelvo hacer un calamar de titanio, a ver robot inútiles LIMINENLOS

Tejón guía: genial mas diversión

Becky y stacy: esos robots inútiles caerán

Tejón guía: y muy fuerte

Hámster vil: ya veremos

 _Entonces vuelven a salir un montón de robohamster y becky, stacy y el tejón guía se ponen a pelear con ellos, hasta que misteriosamente salen millones de robohamster que hacen cansar a becky, stacy y el tejón guía y finalmente los acorralan a los 3 tejones en un gran círculo, entonces el techo empieza a retumbar y el lugar se empieza a desordenar, entonces los robohasmter se acercan a becky, stacy y el tejón guía, por lo que becky, stacy y el tejón guía pelean en circulo, pero el calamar de titanio les empieza a distraer con unos golpes de sus tentáculos pero también destruye robo hámster, entonces el techo empieza a colapsarse , por lo que hámster vil se sube en cangu5000 y escapan, entonces becky ,stacy y el tejón guía escuchan una auto destrucción, entonces becky, stacy y el tejón guía corren hacia la salida peleando con todos los robo hamsters que se les cruzaran y esquivando los golpes de los tentáculos del calamar de titanio, y finalmente llegan a la salida y la guarida de hámster vil se auto destruye con todos los robohámsters y el calamr de titanio aun dentro, entonces becky, stacy y el tejón guía se van corriendo hacie el cuarte central de los tejones agentes secretos_

 **En el cuartel central de los tejones**

Becky: wow… hace años que no vemos el cuartel central

Stacy: creí que nunca lobería a ver este lugar

Becky: tantos recuerdos, y cosas que hicimos aquí

Stacy: es un sueño

Becky y stacy: ECHO REALIDAD…

Tejón guie: SI, SI, SI…, MUCHOS, MUCHOS RECUERDO, NI LO PIENSEN, QUE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO,

Becky y stacy: NOLO CREO

Tejón guía: NO, NO LO HAGAN

 _Entonces becky y stacy corren por todo el lugar y saludan a todo el mundo, y visitan sus antiguas cosas y su cuarto, y sus antiguos amigos de trabajo, pero el tejón guiar muy enojado las llevan arrastrando hasta su oficina_

 **En la oficina del tejón guía**

 _Entonces llegan a la oficina del tejan guía y pone a becky y stacy en unas sillas_

stacy: y ahora que

becky: nosotras no hicimos nada

Tejón guía: Y LO DE MARTA Y SANDRA

Becky: YA LE DIJE QUE NOMAS PASO

Tejón guía: Y QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN CIENTIFICO LOCO, QUE ESTE "PROBLEMILLA" YA ME ESTA ARTANDO

Stacy: ya tejon gua no es para tanto

Becky: nosotras ya nos acostumbramos a esto

Tejón guía: pero YO NO

Stacy: nunca dijimos usted verdad

Becky: no claro que no

Tejón guía: bien, al parecer no entienden la gravedad del asunto, verdad

Becky y stacy: cual gravedad?

Tejón guía: bien, esta es la situación, tenemos a un hámster demente que no se detendrá ante nada hasta dominar al mundo

Becky y stacy: Y, solo es otro villano

Tejón guía: no lo creo, fue entrenado por el invencible doctor x

Becky: quien es ese tal doctor x

Stacy: que se nos olvido o no sabemos de el

Tejón guía. Bien, el doctor x es solo el ser mas inteligente de la tierra, el a inventado miles de cosas, todo lo que nosotros usamos él lo invento, debido a su inteligencia, puede tele trasportarse, viajar en el tiempo, ser inmortal, el doctor x es muy invencible, el entreno a 10 alumnos, de los cuales 4 estarán actualmente muertos, pero uno de ellos que sigue activo y es muy peligroso es hámster vil, que quiere dominar al mundo, entienden lo que les digo

Becky: NO

Tejón guía: HAMSTER VIL A LIVERADO A SU MAESTRO Y AHORA QUE ESTAN JUNTOS SON MUY PELIGROSOS, Y SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO

Stacy: y que quiere el doctor x

Tejón guía: DESTRUIR AL MUNDO

Stacy: destruir al mundo

Tejón guía: SI, DESTRUIR… AL MUNDO

Becky: POR QUE?

Tejón guía: el doctor x nació son su extraordinaria inteligencia, lo cual aporto de joven muchas cosas al mundo, pero la gente lo depreciaba, nadie lo entendía, trato de encontrar a seré que se les igualara en su inteligencia, que lo pudieran entender pero no tuvo éxito, vio que el mundo tenia ciertos "defecto" que debían eliminarse, el lo quería todo perfecto, por lo que decidió eliminar todo lo que no era perfecto, se estaba volviendo peligroso para el mundo, por lo que debimos encerrarlo, pero él no se detuvo hay, vio que el mundo le tenia, vio que el mundo no podía se perfecto por lo que decidió que era tiempo de un cambio, un nuevo comienzo, por lo que escapo y por cada momento que pasaba sus ganas de destruir al mundo aumentaban, se las ingenio para crear un plan para destruir al mundo, hay fue cuando encontró al doctor z, se volvieron amigos y socios, pero el doctor z desconocía su oscuro pasado y sus oscuros planes, pero finalmente se dio cuenta, el doctor x creía que todo devisa ser perfecto, mientras el doctor z creía que todo debía a ver un equilibrio, por lo que decidido detenerlo, pero lo único que logro conseguir fue ganar tiempo, el doctor x lo vio como una amenaza pero no podía eliminarlo, por lo que decidió congelarlo, y continuo con sus planes para destruir al mundo, por mas que lo intentábamos nosotros no podíamos hacerle frente, no podíamos hacer nada contra el, parecía que el doctor x iba a tener éxito, pero hay fue cuando lemy tejon apareció en escena era el mejor espía y agente secreto del mundo, era el agente perfecto, por lo que deciduo detener al doctor x, por lo que finalmente se enfrentaron por ultima vez, la batalla final, nuestra ultima esperanza, pero lemy se dio cuenta que no podía ganar, entonces se las ingenio para poder encerrar al doctor x en una prisión mental, pero hacer eso era muy peligroso, pero si no lo hace seria el fin del mundo, por lo que se sacrifico para lograrlo, tuvo éxito, pero a un gran precio, el mundo volvió a la normalidad, y escondimos al doctor z, ase fue como surgió rico, sabíamos que algún día podría volver, así que ubicamos a rico y al doctor x en la misma posición, y también al alumno del doctor z Kowalski, le ocultamos lo que le paso al doctor z y le mentimos, cuando nos enteramos que el doctor x había entrenado a unos aprendices, entramos en acción, pero hubo uno nunca pudimos vencer, su alumno estrella, hamster vil

Becky: interesante, buena historia tejón guía

Stacy: entonces si son ciertos los rumores sobre el lemy tejon

Tejón guía: me temo que si

Becky y stacy: esta bien creo que lo soportaremos, espera creo que no

 _Entonces becky y stacy se abrazan y se ponen a llorar_

Tejón guía: ya dejen de llorar

Becky: ok, ya déjamelos de llorar

Stacy: bien, y que haremos ahora

Tejón guía: ustedes nada

Becky y stacy: QUE?

Tejón guía: así es se me van a ir directamente al calabozo

Becky y stacy: POR QUE?

Tejón guía: POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A MARTA Y SANDRA

Stacy: YA TE DIJE QUE FUE SOLO BECKY

Becky: YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO FUI

Tejón guía: la verdad es que aun sabían lo peligroso que era hámster vil, dejaron que las sorprendiera y las capturara, si no voy a su rescate quien sabe que secretos le hubieran dicho, o que les hubiera echo, de todos modos, están fuera de nuevo de esta unidad, ADIOS

Becky y stacy: PERO QUE, ESO NO ES JUSTO

Tejo nigua: TAMPOCO LA VIDA, Y LO QUE LE HICIERON A MARTA Y SANDRA

Becky y stacy: pero.., pero.., Pero….

Tejón guía: PERO NADA

Becky y stacy: pero no necesitan toda la ayuda posible contra el doctor x

Tejón guía: si es cierto, pero el doctor x primero tratara de eliminar al doctor z que es el único que lo puede detener, y después al mundo, y ustedes tiene una cita con el calabozo, ADIOS…

Becky y stacy: NO…, AL CALABOZO NO….., NO ES JUSTO…., pero, PERO….

Tejón guía: ADIOS…..

 _Entonces unos guardias se llevan arrastrando a becky y stacy hasta el calabozo_

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Los pingüinos regresan con Marlene_

Docto z: si tuviéramos su guarida, quizás hubiera algo útil

Skipper: si pero hámster vil lo destruyo

Kowalski: y entonces como derrotaras al doctor x

Doctor z: es lo que estoy viendo

Cabo: y i le pedimos ayuda al pingüino alfa

Marlene: quien es el pingüino alfa?

Doctor z: pues no se, el siempre es muy arrogante

Skipper: yo digo que si

Cabo: yo también

Kowalski: a mi me da igual

Doctor z: bien pero como nos comunicaremos con el

Marlene: que no tienen un teletrasportador o algo parecido

Kowalsk: Marlene los teletrasportadores son pueda ciencia ficción

Doctor z: no lo creo

Kowalski: bien entonces no lo son

Skipper: pero eso en que nos serviría

Cabo: yo creo que si estamos en esta situación, entonces yo digo que no tarda en aparece

Skipper: concuerdo con cabo

Cabo: gracias skipper

Skipper: Por nada cabo

Marlene: pues yo no creo

 _Entonces aparece el pingüino alfa por teletraportacion_

Marlene: esto me llena de dudas y me Dara pesadillas

Skipper: tranquila Marlene, te entiendo

Marlene: ok?

Pingüino Alfa: PRECENTENCE ELITE 11

Skipper: SL11 REPORTANDOME

Kowalski: KC5000 REPORTANDOME

Cabo: CT3 REPORTANDOME

Doctor z: DZ10 REPORTANDOME

Pingüino alfa: bien, ahora me acompañaran al cuartel central

Cabo. Genial

Skipper: excelente

Marlene :entonces este es el pingüino alfa, A…

Pingüinos alfa: y por qué estamos en el habiatd de la nutria

Skipper: por que hámster vil destruyo nuestro habitad

Pingüino alfa: bien no me interesa, bien ahora me acompañan a mi oficina

Todos: OK,

 _Entonces el pingüino alfa se tele trasportar junto con skipper, cabo, kowalsk y el doctor z_

 **En la oficina del pingüino alfa**

 _Llegan los 5 pingüinos_

Pingüino alfa: bien, si quieren ganar tiene que actualizarse, lo mejor de lo mejor

Doctor z: perfecto

Skipper: genial

Cabo: impactante

Kowalski: rayos, me dejaron sin decir nada

Pingüino alfa: bien, por que quedan 6 horas para las 12

Doctor z: pues andando

Pingüino alfa: vayan al pasillo 3 allí te van a dar lo mejor de lo mejor en con bates cuerpo a cuerpo

Doctor z: ok, espero vencer de al doctor x,

Pingüino alfa: no es necesario que lo venzas, nomas distráelo y nosotros haremos el resto

Doctor z: no importa

Pingüino alfa: ok, nomas no te salgas del plan

Doctor z: eso ni pensarlo, el mundo esta el peligro

Pingüino alfa: lo se, por eso tiene que salir todo según lo planeado

Cabo: pero el piso 3 es el de armamento peligroso

Pingüino alfa: lo se, pero momentos desesperados mediadas desesperadas

Skipper: buen dicho a de ser cierto

Kowalski: solo espero que no le pase nada

Pingüino alfa: ya no seas llorón, y que inicie la fiesta

 _Entonces los 5 pingüinos van al piso 3_

 **En el avión del tejón guía**

 _El tejón guía se dirigía a nueva york pero de repente sale hámster vil arriba de cangu5000 y empieza a dispararle al avión_

Tejón guía: que fue eso

Piloto: parecía un disparo

Tejón guía: voy a investigar

 _Entonces el tejón guía se va a la parte de atrás del avion_

Tejón guía: y que fue eso

 _Entonces cangu5000 lanza un bazucaso y toda la parte de atrás del avion se destruye y el tejón guía se aferra a lo que puede_

Tejón guía: HAMSTER VIL

Hámster vil: lo siento tejen guía, pero no puedo permitir que nadie interrumpa al doctor x en sus planes

Tejón guía: esto me va a acusar problemas

Piloto: el AVION PIERDE ALTITUD

Tejón guía .hay no

 _Entonces cangu5000 lanza otro bazucaso y le da a un ala del avion que empieza a quemarse y el avion se empieza a ladear y empieza a desplomarse, entonces cangu5000 vuelve a dar un bazucaso y el avion cae empicado y termina estregándose en las montañas_

 **En las montañas**

 _Entonces el tejón guie se levanta todo adolorido y luego ve a hámster vil bajándose de cangu5000_

Tejón guiar: _(adolorido)_ veo que al aparecer tiene un nuevo robot

Hámster vil: saibor, pero da lo mismo

Tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ te voy a derrotar yo sólo

Hámster vil: en ese estado, por favor, no me hagas reír

Tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ pues vamos

Hámster vil: como quieras

 _Entonces hámster vil salta y derrumba fácilmente al tejón guía_

Hámster vil: en ese estado no vales nada,

 _El tejón guía se levanta_

Tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ pero aun me puedo levantar

Hámster vil: que quiere probar, nada verdad

Tejón guía: que nunca te rindas y que nunca veas al enemigo débil

Hámster vil: eso ya lo se, cangu5000 elimínalo

 _Entonces hámster vil se da la vuelva_

Tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ y que NUNCA LE DES LA ESPALDA AL ENEMIGO

Hámster vil: QUE?

 _Entonces el tejón guía pate a hámster vil y esquivo los disparos de cangu5000_

Tejón guía: (Adolorido) aun te puedo dar batalla

 _Hámster vil se levanta_

Hámster vil: no vale la pena perder tiempo o contigo, estas muy agotarlo y perdido,

Tejón guía: _(Adolorido)_ las apariencias engallan

Hámster vil: adiós amigo

tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ no lo creo , tu aun puedes cambiar tu decisión

Hámster vil: en eso te equivocas, me causaste problemas en el pasado pero ya no más,

Tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ que no ves que el doctor x solo te esta usando

Hámster vil: y tú eres solo eres mi enemigo

tejón guía: _(adolorido)_ yo no soy el enemigo, ten eso en mente

Hámster vil: no lo creo, ADIOS…

 _Entonces hámster vil coloca una bomba enfrente del tejón guía,_ _entonces hámster vil da la vuelva y se sube en cangu5000 y se va volando y después de unos momento la montaña explota_

 **En la torre del reloj**

 _Ya eran las 2 y de las sombras aparecen el doctor x y el doctor z_

Doctor x: genial viniste

Doctor z: y preparado para esta ocupación

Doctor x: pensé que no vendría

Doctor z: y por qué habría de faltar

Doctor x: pues no lo se, prepárate para sufrir

 _Entonces el doctor x vomita una bazuca y empieza a dispárale al doctor z, el doctor z lo esquiva y saca unas bombas de su cinturón y les arroja al doctor x y este los esquiva y al mismo tiempo dispara pero el doctor z activa un escudo de plasma y se protege de la explosión , entonces el doctor x se habiente contra el doctor z y de repente ambos caen hacia abajo_

Doctor x: al parecer vienes preparado

Doctor z: ya lo ves, voy igual de peligroso que tu

Doctor x: bien pero este solo es el primer ronda

Doctor z: pues prevemos con otra

Doctor x: me parece bien

Doctor z: y al parecer no tienes a tu alumno estrella

Doctor x: tu tampoco

Doctor z: pero ando súper preparado

Doctor x: yo igual y yo ganare

Doctor z: NO YO GANARE

 _Entonces el doctor z saca un sable de luz y el doctor x vomita un sable de luz y ambos corren y colisionan en una vezos batalla a espadazos, después de un rato el doctor x esquiva un golpe del doctor x y se aleja y salta y en el aire ataca al doctor x por la cabeza pero el doctor z se defiende y anula el ataque y el doctor x aterriza en el otro lado y rápidamente el doctor z se da la vuleva y otra vez empiezan otra batalla a espadazos, y al ver que no lograban nada se ambos se alejan lentamente_

Doctor x: veo que te mueves bien

Doctor z: tú tampoco te mueves mal

Doctor x: pero obviamente alguien tiene que perder

Doctor z: esto es a muerte

Doctor x: parece que al menos concordamos en algo

Doctor z: al aparecer si

Doctor x: y tú vas a caer

Doctor z: no sí yo te venzo primero

Doctor x: YO TE VENCERE POR MUCHO

Doctor z: MENOS PLATICA Y MAS ACCION

Doctor x: como quieras

 _Entonces el doctor x y el doctor z sacan nuevamente los sable de luz e inician nuevamente una veloz batalla, en eso en un par de volteretas se aleja el doctor z y saca su bazuca y le dispara pero el doctor z salta hacia el misil y lo parte con su sable de luz y este al instante explota y se produce mucho humo, en eso el doctor z baja la guardia y de repente del humo sale una granada y cuando el doctor z reacciona intenta golpearla con el sable de luz pero al instante la granada explota y el doctor z cae al suelo y de repente del humo sale el doctor x que vomita una granada y el doctor z se levanta y logra a tiempo esquivar la granada y nuevamente ambos doctores se donen alerta y en guardia_

Doctor x: debí eliminarle cuando podía

Doctor z: pero no lo hiciste

Doctor x: si el único error que hice y que no volveré a cometer

Doctor z: y pensar que fuiste mi amigo

Doctor x: solo fue por interés

Doctor z: no desde mi punto de vista

Doctor x: veo que tu o eres perfecto

Doctor z: y tú este loco

Doctor x: me equivoque al pensar que eres perfecto, pero en fin vas ha caer

Doctor z: Y ESES EL UNICO QUE VAS A CAER, POR MI CULPA

Doctor x: NO LO CREO

 _Entonces el doctor x vomita dinamita y la enciende y la empieza a habiente por toda parte, en eso el doctor x saca unas pistolas laser y le empieza a dispar al doctor x pero este los esquiva y también saca una pistola de laser y se empiezan a disparar entre si, entonces la dinamita empieza a explotar, y eso distrae a ambos doctores, pero el doctor z se desliza y luego se sube a la torre del reloj en eso el doctor x también hace lo mismo, ya arriba ambos doctores sacan sus sabes de luz, y otra vez empiezan una feroz batalla con sables de luz, pero por un excelente movimiento del doctor z hace caer el sable del doctor x, y en eso el doctor x salta hacia donde estaba la campana y el doctor z lo sigue, pero al llegar, el doctor x le da un golpe y hace caer el sable del doctor z, entonces ambos doctores caen de la campana y cunado ambos se levantan inician una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero después de unos golpes del doctor z, el doctor x se empieza a cansar, y en cuanto el doctor z le iba a par un golpe el doctor x cae al suelo, lo que provoca que el doctor z golpe la campana y el ruido lo inmovilizo unos segundo, y en eso el doctor x provecha y golpe con los pies al doctor z lo que hace caer al doctor z al suelo, entonces el doctor x salta hacia donde estaba el doctor z pero el doctor z reacciona y el doctor termina golpeando el piso, hay el doctor z lo golpea pero el doctor x en el aire vomita un grana la cual el doctor z lo esquiva_

Doctor z: se te nota cansado

Doctor x: cansado YO, no lo creo

Doctor z: tal parece que llevo la delantera

Doctor x: no lo creo, y acaso crees que ellos te valoran

Doctor z: a que te refieres con eso

Doctor x: sabes a que me refiero, ellos nomas te apoyan

Doctor z: por que yo no soy una amenaza

Doctor x: exacto, pero yo tampoco

Doctor z: CLARO QUE SI

 _entonces el doctor x trata de hacer que el doctor z se le una de nuevo_

Doctor x: que no ves, a ellos le da igual si eres amigo o enemigo, todo lo que es diferente a ellos lo desprecian, nos consideran fenómenos y nos odian, pero la verdad es que nos tiene envidia, y por si no te has dado cuenta en el caso de que me vencieras, te verán como una amenaza potencial y te volverán a congelar, no somos tan diferentes en realidad,

Doctor z: que no era perfecto

Doctor x: cambie de idea, y si no te has dado cuenta yo tampoco soy perfecto, en fin, ya no quiero destruir al mundo, únete a mí, junto lograremos grandes cosas, y seres supremos

Doctor z: te creí una vez, no volveré a hacerlo, tu mientes y en caso de que sea cierto, YO NUNCA ME VOLVERE A UNIR A TI

Doctor x: como quieres, pero era tu perdición, como veras ambos tenemos el mismo nivel, no podemos derrotar al otro, y si lo único que hacías era ganar tiempo, pues lamento arruinarte la fiesta pero hámster vil neutralizo todas las distracciones posibles

 _Entonces sale hámster vil con una soga que tenia atados a skipper, Kowalski, cabo y al pingüino alfa_

Pingüino alfa: RAYOS NO CONTABA CON HAMSTER VIL

skipper: ni nosotros

Cabo: yo les dije que tuvieran cuidado

Skipper: sirenio cabo

Cabo: ok, guardare silencio

Kowalski: lo siento doctor z te fallamos

Doctor z: QUE, imposible, entonces querías que estuviéramos solos

Doctor x: pues te dije que te ibas a divertir y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, SIEMPRE, y le di mi palabra al mundo QUE LO IBA A DESTRUIR

Skipper: a ya ja, vamos doctor z, tu puedes hacerlo

Kowalski: no le hagas caso doctor z, elimina al doctor x

Hámster vil: SILENCIO KOWALSKI

Kowalski: esta bien, TERMINALO DOCTOR Z

Doctor x: entonces, si no te unes entonces morirás

Doctor z: tu primero

 _Entonces ambos doctores colisionan en una feroz batalla por ultima_

 _ **continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 _Entonces ambos doctores colisionan en una feroz batalla por última vez_

Doctor x: no tiene por qué ser de esta manera doctor z

Doctor z: tú destruirás el mundo a toda costa

Doctor x: bueno en eso tienes razón

Doctor z:bien ahora tendré que hacerlo

 _En eso ambos doctores se alejan uno de otro, y se empiezan a mover, en eso el doctor x vomita una bomba y se la avienta al doctor z, el cual la toma y la habiente hacia otro lado, entonces el doctor x sorprende al doctor z y el doctor x le da un golpe al doctor z con un trozo de metal, pero el doctor z reacciona rápido y le habiente una granada, lo que provoca que el doctor x se aleje, en eso el doctor z saca su bazuca y empieza a dispararle al doctor x, quien esquiva todos los disparos, pero el doctor x no contaba con que la bomba le explotara muy cercas de el, por lo que el doctor x termina en el suelo , y luego el doctor z toma el trozo de metal y se en carrera hacia el doctor x y el doctor z salta en el ultimo tramo, y ya parecía que iba a acertar, pero en eso cangu5000 le dispara, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo, y finalmente el doctor x le clava el trozo de metal en el estomago del doctor z, lo que provoca que el doctor x salga victorioso_

 _En eso Kowalski se va corriendo con el doctor z_

Kowalski: DOCTOR Z

Doctor z: _(voz baja)_ Kowalski, viniste

Kowalski: _(triste)_ te vas a poner bien Zacarías

Skipper: Zacarías?

Doctor z: _(voz baja)_ mi nombre

Cabo: no puedo mirar _(se tapa sus ojos)_

Doctor z: _(voz baja)_ no hay tiempo, Kowalski creo que te llego la hora, ahora te elevo a rango de doctor, felicidades doctor k, ahora es tu deber detener al doctor x, adiós doctor k,

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ no Zacarías te pondrás bien, Zacarías?, ZACARIAS….

 _El doctor z fallece_

Pingüino alfa: lo siento Kowalski, el doctor z ha fallecido

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ NO… ZACARIAS…., NO

Skipper: _(golpea a Kowalski)_ CONTROLATE SOLDADO

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ NO PUEDO

 _Con el doctor x_

Doctor x: muy bien hámster vil, ya reconfigurarte a cangu5000

Hámster vil: ASI ES DOCTOR X

Doctor x: perfecto, bien echo hámster vil

Hámster vil: y ahora que el doctor z esta fuera, como gobernaremos el mundo?, doctor x

Doctor x: así sobre los planes, ya verdad no me interesa gobernar este mundo imperfecto,

Hámster vil: PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA DICIENDO

Doctor x: tu también seres imperfeto y bien lo sabes hámster vil

Hámster vil: QUE RAYOS ESTAS INSINUANDO DOCTOR X

Doctor x: mi querido alumno de PACOTILLA, YA NO TE NESECITO, ADIOS HAMSTER VIL…

Hámster vil: QUE, USTED NO ME PUEDE HACER ESO

Doctor x: claro que puedo, CANGU5000 ELIMINA A HAMSTER VIL

Hámster vil: TRAIDOR….

 _Entonces cangu5000 se le acerca a hámster vil y le empieza a disparar y hámster vil sale corriendo_

 _Doctor x: bien el doctor z esta fuera, hámster vil ya no me va a estar molestando, y soy demasiado bueno para ser malo, perfecto, ya que verdadera fiesta, COMIENCE_

 **En el calabozo**

 _Se encontraban becky y stacy atadas de partas en la pared_

Becky: bien nunca creí que terminaría así, en el calabozo, junto a foxmagic: oye no es mi culpa que finalmente me vieran atrapado, si hubiesen contestado el teléfono cuando ponían nos hubiéramos salvado los 3, pero no lo hicieron

Stacy: YA PAREN, ME HACEN SENTIR CULPABLE

Foxmagic: y no lo son?

Becky: NO…

Foxmagic: que curiosos? Y ahora que?

Becky: bien pues no podemos hacer nada

Stacy: a menos que alguien del exterior nos ayude

Becky: pues parece que ese alguien es hámster vil

Stacy: aso?, pero como?

Becky: mira arriba

 _Miran arriba y resulta ser hámster vil_

Foxmagic: si, si es hámster vil

Hámster vil: LOS VOY A SACAR DE AQUÍ

Becky: ESTA BIEN,

Stacy: AQUÍ TE ESPERAMOS

 _En eso hámster vil hace volar el techo baja al sótano, libera a becky, stacy y foxmagic y luego los saca del calabozo_

 _Becky: por que nos estas ayudando_

Hámster vil: e cambiado

Foxmagic: hay si claro, _(serio)_ el doctor x te traiciono verdad

Hámster vil: pues tienes razón

Foxmagic: siempre la tengo

Becky: un momento ahora que lo pienso, si escapamos del calabozo, eso nos hace fugitivos verdad

Stacy: me temo que si

Becky: genial, jamás pensé terminar fugitivo con mi hermana, nuestro nemesis… y hámster vil

Hámster vil: QUE ESTE BATO DE AQUÍ ES SU NEMESIS

Becky, stacy y foxmagic: SI.. ALGUN…, PROBLEMAS AMIGO

Hámster r vil: no, ninguno

Becky, stacy y foxmagic: ok, pero te vigilaremos

Hámster vil: ok, prepárense para la acción, que nos atacaran todo el mundo

Becky, stacy y foxmagic: YA QUE INICIE LA FIESTA

Hámster vil: como quieran

 _En eso hámster vil abre la puerta y empieza a sonar una alarma_

 ** _En el cuartel central de los tejones_**

 _Hámster vil, becky, stacy y fomagic salen del calabozo y corren a toda velocidad por el cuartel central, y en su camino salen muchos tejones agentes espías tratando de detenerlos, pero hámster vil, becky, stacy y foxmagic empiezan a tratabas juntos para seguir adelante, pero desgraciadamente los atrapan y parecía que los capturarían pero en eso aparece calamar de titanio y crea una salida con unos de sus tentáculos y todos se suben y e calamar de titanio y hámster vil, becky, stacy y foxmagic logran escapar_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Becky, stacy, hámster vil y foxmagic llegan al zoológico_

Hámster vil: bien, ya llegamos al zoológico

Becky: y ahora que aremos

Hámster vil: bien, primero foxmagic ocultare a calamar de titanio

Foxmagic: ok, no hay problema

Hámster vil: luego becky y stacy iran a ver a los pingüinos

Becky y stacy: pan comido

Hámster vil: y yo

 _Aparece cangu5000 y le empieza a disparar a hámster vil_

Hámster vil: ESCAPO DE CANGU5000,

 _Hámster vil sale corriendo y cangu5000 lo persigue_

Foxmagic: que hámster vil tan raro

Becky y stacy: si, muy raro

Foxmagic: bien entonces aremos lo que nos encargo hámster vil

Becky: no confió en el

Stacy: es muy malo y vil

Foxmagic: nos ayudo a escapar

Becky: PERO AHORA SOMOS FUJITIVOS

Stacy: Y ESO ES MALO

Foxmagic: vamos que es lo peor que podría ocurrir

Becky: que nos lleguen súper agentes tejones

Stacy: entonces 3estariamos en serios problemas

Foxmagic: como esos

Becky y stacy: si como estos, QUE? PERO COMO

 _En eso aparecen Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: mira Víctor,

Víctor: si ya lo veo, parece que

Héctor: hay fugitivos escapándose de la ley

Becky: Héctor, Víctor, que alegría nos da verlos

Stacy: pues a mi no

Becky: GUARDA SILENCIO

Stacy: ok, pero me siguen odiando

Héctor: becky, stacy también nos da alegría verlas

Víctor: pues a mi no

Héctor: VICTOR QUE TE DIJE

Víctor: ok, pero me siguen odiando

Héctor: muy bien, así me gusta hermano

Víctor: ok, pero me das miedo

Héctor: ya lo se

Víctor: y entonces

Héctor: pues ya vez

Víctor: YA ME ARTARTE

Héctor: Y QUE ME DICES DE TI

Foxmagic: son así todo el tiempo?

Becky: si, así es

Stacy: todo el tiempo

Foxmagic: mmm.. Me recuerdan a 2 enemigas que tuve y que nos volvimos al final socios

Becky: quienes?

Stacy: quienes serian?

Foxmagic: se me olvidaron, pero ya las recordare

Becky y stacy: ok?

Foxmagic: pues como va no tardaran mucho para una…

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor se empiezan a pelear_

Becky: genial, ya comenzaron

Stacy: como siempre con sus peleas sin sentido

Becky: se pelean por todo

Sacy: lo buen que nosotras no somos así

Foxmagic: claro…, are como que les creo

Becky y stacy: ok?, y para que lo sepas nosotras no peleamos

Foxmagic: si claro, como no

Stacy: y además yo soy mas sexy _(posa)_

Becky: que como que tu eres mas sexy

Stacy: solo estas celosa

Becky: pero si somos exactamente igual

Stacy: claro que no, yo soy mas sexy _(sigue posando)_

Becky: y mas pendeja…

Stacy: QUE…, RETRACTATE EN ESTE ISTANTE

Becky: NO…, NO ME RETARCTARE

Stacy: solo esta celosa de mi físico _(sigue posando)_

Becky: pasa tu información andas posando con MI cuerpo

Stacy: YA ME ATASTE

Becky: pues ENTRALE

Stacy: NO ME DIGAS LO QUE ENGO QUE HACER

Becky: y que aras

Stacy: ESTO

 _Becky y stacy se ponen a pelear_

Foxmagic: no, que no

Becky y stacy: NO TE METAS

Foxmagic: ok, pero nomas digo cual es su problema

Becky y stacy: ELLA EMPEZO

Foxmagic: demás de eso

Becky y stacy: QUIERO QUE ME DIVUERVA MI CUERPO

Fomagic: entonces es eso

Becky y stacy: CREO QUE, si?

Foxmagic: vamos a ver, entonces si ese es su problema entonces creo que puedo arreglarlo

Becky y stacy: ASI, COMO

Foxmagic: soy FOXMAGIC, tengo magia, y no hay nada que la magia no pueda reparara

Becky y stacy: entonces REPARALO

Foxmagic: ok, pero NO ME GRITEN..

 _Entonces foxmagc cambia a becky y stacy en su respectivo cuerpo_

Becky: genial, nos cambiaste

Foxmagic: pues que esperan de mi, dulces o que

Stacy: gracias foxmagic

Foxmagic: no hay de que

Becky: jamás creí que nuestro némesis se volvería nuestro mejor amigo

Foxmagic: si, quien lo diría,

Becky: pero ahora como ayudamos a hámster vil y detenemos a Héctor y Víctor

 _Foxmagic, becky y stacy ven a hámster vil ser perseguido pro cangu5000 y a Héctor y Víctor peleando entre ellos_

Foxmagic: pues como yo lo veo, están bien

Becky: ya lo creo

Stacy: no lo se, y aparte donde están los pingüinos

Becky: pues no che

Foxmagic: bueno primero hay que encontrar a los pingüinos y después ayudar a estos locos

Becky: me parece bien

Stacy: cuenten conmigo

Foxmagic: excelente

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Los pingüinos trataban de apresuradamente de encontrar una forma de detener al doctor x, per kowalski estaba sentado en una esquina y estaba muy triste pero Marlene se le acerco_

Marlene: ya kowalski, tienes que calmarte

Kowalski: no puedo

Marlene: vamos kowalski, no puedes estar triste todo el tiempo

Kowalski: acaso tengo opción

Marlene: no puedes seguir estando triste por que perdiste al doctor z

Kowalski: lo único que me cámara es deteniendo al doctor x, es el ultimo deseo de Zacarías

Marlene: y como lo detendrás

Kowalski: no tengo idea

Marlene: alégrate al menos te nombro doctor

Kowalski: u momento, ES CIERTO, eso significa que el doctor x me va a buscar

Marlene: y eso es malo

Kowalski: depende

 _En eso les sorprende un bazucaso y entre el humo que se iba disolviendo apareció el doctor x_

Pingüino alfa: es el doctor x

Skipper: el doctor x

Cabo: X

Kowalski: que quieres doctor x

Marlene: yo mejor me voy _(se va)_

Doctor x: ya sabes lo que quiero kowalski, o debería decirte doctor k

Kowalsk: como quieras

Doctor x: muy bien doctor k

Kowalski: te estoy esperando doctor x

Doctor x: eso espero

 _Entoces el doctor x salta y en el aire vomita unas granadas y estas explotan, pero kowalski las esquiva y toma del suelo un pedazo de metal, el doctor x saca un sable luz, y empieza a tratar de darle a kowalski pero kowalski esquiva todo los ataques del doctor, pero cae al suelo y entonces el doctor x le iba a dar con el cable de luz pero kowalski pone en medio el pedazo de metal y aunque no lo detuvo, le dio tiempo a kowalski para escapar, y kowalski termino esquivando el golpe del doctor x pero con dos partes iguales del torso de metal, entonces kowalski le trata de dar con los pedazos de metal al doctor x pero este los esquiva, entonces los demás intentaron entrar a la pelea pero los detuvo cangu5000, entonces empezaron a pelear con cangu5000 pero les empezó a dispararon todo lo que tenia y skipper, cabo y el pingüino alfa esquivaron todo lo que les lanzo cangu5000, pero dejo el habitad de Marlene muy dañado, entonces, skipper, cabo y el pingüino alfa se pusieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con cangu5000, kowalski se las pudo ingenia para quitarle el sable de luz al doctor x. pero se dio cuenta que el habitad de Marlene estaba al punto del colapso,_

Doctor x: eres muy bueno kowalski

Kowalski: lo se, es mi deber detenerte

Doctor x: que bonito, pero yo también quiero hacerlo mismo contigo

Kowalski: nunca destruirás la tierra

Doctor x: si claro, como digas, esto solo es el comienzo

Kowalski: entonces continuemos

 _Entonces el doctor x y Kowalski_ _ve que el habitad de Marlene se estaba colapsando_

Doctor x: me gustaría terminar la batalla pero me tengo que ir, quizás para el próximo ocasión

Kowalski: NO…, DOCTOR X,

Doctor x: adiós doctor k

 _El doctor x y cangu5000 se van_

Kowalski: tenemos que salir de aquí

Skipper: y de inmediato

Pingüino alfa: pues salgamos

Cabo: y Marlene?

Kowalski: ya esta afuera

Cabo: ok

 _Entonces kowalski, el pingüino alfa, cabo y skipper_ _lograron salir pero el habitad de Marlene quedo destruido y en eso llegan becky, stacy y foxmagic_

Foxmagic: mmm…, parece que paso un terremoto aquí

Skipper: genial, otro habitad destruido

Kowalski: esto va a complicar mas las cosas

Pingüino alfa: tenemos que te detener al doctor x

Becky: pero como

Stacy: quizás hámster vil nos ayude

Pingüino alfa: quizás, pero como nos aseguramos de que nos ayude

Marlene: y ahora quien va a arreglar mi habitad

 _Todos escapan_

Marlene: OIGAN, ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

Skipper: jamás creí que llegaría a decir esto pero, por favor cola anillada podemos usar tu habitad como cuartel temporal

Julien: y por que tendría que hacer eso

Maurice: la repue4sta es un NO

Mort: yo digo que se queden

Maurice: no mort, se tienen que ir

Mort: ok, pero lo intente

Julien: y además el bato loco me debe una pared

Foxmagic: UNA PARED, POR ESO NO NOS DEJA

Julien: exactamente

Foxmagic: apártense esto va a hacer algo grotesco

 _Foxmagic arregla la pared_

Julien: genial, me cae bien este bato loco

Skipper: QUE, si puedes arreglar una pared, que no puedes arreglar todo un habitad

Foxmagic: pues que, soy tu sirviente o que

Kowalski: sigo sin creer en la magia

Foxmagic: QUE FUE LO QUEDIJISTE CEREBRITO…

Kowalski: LO QUE DIJE…

Cabo: ya todos cálmense,

Pingüino alfa: esta situación es critica, bueno de todos modos no nos vamos a quedar en el habitad de cola anilla, se nos acaba el tiempo

Becky: tenemos que salvar a hámster vil de cangu5000

Stacy: así creo que así no ayudara

Becky: exacto

Pingüino alfa: pues a ayudar a hasmter vil

Julien :yo me quedare aquí sentado en mi trono

Maurice:yo no les ayudare

Mort: yo no se que decir

Maurice: di que no

mort: ok, no les voy ayudar, adiós

foxmagic: no da igual

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Ven que Héctor y Víctor siguen peleando_

Becky: muy bien Héctor y Víctor

stacy: nos van a ayudar a detener al doctor x

Héctor y Víctor: QUE NO VEN QUE ANDAMOS PELEANDO

Víctor: y además

Héctor: NO NOS INTERESA AYUDARLAS

Becky: si no nos ayudan

Stacy: le diremos TODO EL MUNDO

Becky: su vergonzoso, VERGONZOSO

Stacy: SECRETO

Héctor: NO POR FAVOR

Víctor: ES SUPER VERGONZOSO

Héctor: aremos todo lo que nos digan

Victor: LO QUE SEA

Héctor: nomas no le cuenten a nadie de nuestro vergonzoso secreto

Victor: POR FAVOR

Becky y stacy: OK, entonces nos ayudaran

Héctor y Víctor: CLARO QUE SI

Becky y stacy: mas les vale

Héctor y Víctor: ESTA BIEN AREMOS TODO LOS QUE NOS PIDAN

Fomagic: wow…, como lo lograron

Becky y stac: es nuestro secreto

Foxmagic: muy bien, entonces cuando terminemos con esto me ayudarían a buscar la piedra filosofal y la fuente de la juventud

Becky y stacy: por que tendríamos que hacer eso?

Fomagic: por que si no le contare a todo el mundo su vergonzoso secreto

becky: NO POR FAVOR

stacy: ES SUPER VERGONZOSO

becky: aremos todo lo que nos digan

stacy: LO QUE SEA

becky: nomas no le cuenten a nadie de nuestro vergonzoso secreto

stacy: POR FAVOR

fomagic: OK, ENTONCES ME AYUDARAN E MI BUSQUEDA

becky y stacy: CLARO QUE SI

fomagic: MAS LES VALE

becky y stacy: ESTA BIEN AREMOS TODO LOS QUE NOS PIDAN

 _skipper, cabo, kowalski y el pingüino alfa se quedaron o_o?_

Héctor: bien y ahora que aremos

Víctor: creo que tenemos que detener a cangu50000

becky: CANGU5000

Víctor: me da igual

Pingüino alfa bueno no importa y ahora como detenemos a cangu5000

Skipper: un momento ahora que lo pienso que cangu5000 no es joey

Kowalski: si me temo que si

Cabo: entonces no lo podemos destruir

Pingüino alfa: pero situaciones desesperar requiere medida desesperada

Stacy: entonces esto nos lleva a

Kowalski: nada de nada

 _Todos ven que hámster vil seguía huyendo de cangu5000 que le seguía disparando_

Hámster vil: ME VAN A AYUDUDAR SI O NO

Todos: ESTAMOS PENSANDO

Hámster vil: PUES APURENCE, QUE NO SE CUANTO MAS RESISTIRE

Todos: OK, TRATEREMOS DE PENSAR MAS RAPIDO

Hámster vil: ESO ESPERO

Becky: foxmagic si tu tienes magia

Kowalski: lo cual sigo si no creo

Skipper: cierra el pico kowalski

Kowalski: ok skipper

Stacy: podrías convertir a joey de vuelta en canguro

Foxmagic: creo que si, muy bien vamos a ver

 _Entonces cangu5000 se convirtió de vuelta en joey_

Joey: PERO QUE RAYOS, joey soñó que era un robot y que tenia que obedecer las ordenas de un hámster y empiece a seguir las ordenes de un pingüino chiflado y le dijo que debía destruir el mimo hámster que antes me daba ordenes al final un forro con poderes místicos me volvió a la normalidad y joey termino en un pasillo del zoológico de central park contando lo que joey soñó, si a de ser un sueño

 _Joey se va a su habitad_

Foxmagic: bien, no creí que funcionaria

Becky: pero si funciono

Stacy: si, un problema menos

Skipper: bien y ahora a detener al pingüino alfa

Cabo: si antes de que destruya al mundo

Kowalski: pero tenemos un problema

Pingüino alfa: cual, no tenemos trasporte?

Hámster vil: no, que de seguro anda en su guarida espacial apunto de actvar su rayo destructor y nomas nos quedan como 5 minutos de vida, y no tenemos forma alguna de detenerlo, así que si, es seguro que es el fin del mundo

Kowalsi: iba a decir que amenos que pase un milagro estamos perdido, pero creo que es lo mismo

Héctor: esperen un momento

Víctor: foxmagic tiene magia verdad

Héctor: y por que no nos teletrasporta

Víctor: a la guarida espacial de doctor x

Fomagic: no lo se, una vez lo intente y que le cuento

Pingüino alfa: NO ME INTERESA

Skipper: es nuestra última esperanza

Kowalski: y se nos acaba el tiempo

Hámster vil: por mi parte, es el fin del mundo

Becky y stacy: NO OCUPAMOS TU NEGATIVA

Hámster vil: bien solo decía

Héctor: y bien foxmagic

Víctor: lo vas a hare

Foxmagic: ESTA BIEN, lo hare

 _Entonces foxmagic teletrasporta a todos a la guarida espacial del doctor x_

 **En la guarida espacial del doctor x**

 _Todos aparecen aparentemente bien_

Foxmagic: muy eso espero que no haiga ningún problema

Skipper: como cual

Cabo: pingüino alfa?

Skipper: no soy skipper, kowalski

Cabo: PERO SI SOY CABO

Kowalski: creo que estamos en los cuerpos de los demás

Skipper: esto es muy peligro, rápido digan quienes son

Pingüino alfa: soy cabo, que irónico

Cabo: yo soy kowalski

Kowalski: yo soy skipper

Skipper: y yo soy el pingüino alfa

Foxmagic: pues curiosamente yo soy yo

Stacy: no puede ser, otra vez soy becky

Becky: y yo stacy

Héctor: genial soy Víctor

Victor: y yo Héctor

Foxmagic: bien déjeme corregir eso

 _Entonces foxmagic los vuelve a cambiar_

Foxmagic: y bien

Skipper: bien otra vez soy yo

Kowalski: pues yo también soy yo

Pingüino alfa: yo soy de vuelva

Cabo: todo bien conmigo

Becky: QUE, ahora soy Víctor

Stacy: y yo soy Héctor

Héctor: y yo soy becky

Víctor: y yo soy stacy

Foxmagic: ok lo volver a intentar

 _Foxmagic lo vuelve a intentar_

Becky: genial, ahora soy Héctor

stacy: y yo soy Víctor

Héctor: y yo ahora soy stacy

Víctor: y yo soy becky

Foxmagic: mmm…, creo que la magia no funciona tan bien con gemelo, no importa lo volveré a intentar

 _Foxmagic lo vuelve a intentar_

Héctor: genial ahora si soy Héctor

Víctor: y yo soy Víctor

Becky: y que ha de nosotras

Stacy: volví a ser becky

Becky: y yo soy otra ves stacy

Foxmagic: bien creo que l volveré a intentar por ultima vez

Becky: ok, pero apúrate

Stacy: que esto ya nos canso

 _En eso aparece el doctor x_

Doctor x: lamento arruinarles la fiesta pero TENGO UN MUNDO QUE DESTRUIR

Víctor: tiene razón

Kowalski: bien doctor x, me prometiste una pelea más

Doctor x: asi, si es cierto, pero antes les quiero presentar un amiguito antes, PRESENTATE CIBER CANGU5000

Cabo: ciber QUE?

Skipper: y creí que luchar contra cangu5000 era difícil

Pingüino alfa: ahora tendremos que luchar contra un robot

Héctor: mucho mejor

 _En eso aparece cibercangu5000_

Pingüino alfa: hay no, tenemos un gran problema

Cabo: y es grave

Doctor x: CIBER CANGU5000 DESTRUYE A LOS INTRUSOS

 _ **Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la batalla final**

 _Entonces ciber cangu5000 les empezó a atacar, kowalski fue corriendo hacia el doctor x que colisionaron en una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, skipper vio que era invencible por lo que ordeno una retirada pero de repente aparecieron millones y millones de robo hámster, entonces skipper, kowalski, cabo, el pingüino alfa, becky, stacy, foxmagic, Héctor y Víctor empezaron a pelear con todos los robo hámster, entonces ciber cangu5000 empezó a atacar a becky y stacy pero estas lo esquivan y Víctor cae enzima de ciber cangu5000 y lo descontrola, y Héctor le pasa una bomba y Víctor se la coloca a ciber cangu5000 y Víctor salta y ciber cangu5000 explota en mil pedazos, pero salen mas robo hámster, y todos el lugar estaba lleno de robo hámster, kowalski seguía luchando con el doctor x_

Doctor x: muy bien kowalski, aquí me tienes

Kowalski: y esta vez era la decisiva

Doctor x: me temo que si

Kowalski: y yo saldré victorioso

Doctor x: ha kowalski, siempre tan optimista verdad

Kowalski: algo que tu jamás comprenderás

Doctor x: veras ahora todo lo que se

Kowalski: te estoy esperando

Doctor x: bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez

Kowalski: me parece bien

 _Entonces el doctor x se encarrera hacia kowalski y salta y le vomita unas granadas, kowalski saca un bate de beisbol y golpea todas las granadas y le cae al doctor x que las esquiva de inmediato, en eso e doctor x saca su bazca y le empieza a disparar a kowalski, y kowalski saca su escudo de plasma y se protege, el doctor x le arroja una dinamita y kowalski la palea y termina la dinamita explotando unos robo hámster_

Doctor x: acaso crees que vas a ganar

Kowalski: eso es lo que pretendo

Doctor x: pues lamento decirte que yo soy el que va a ganar

Kowalski: no permitiré que destruyas la tierra

Doctor x: por que, solo son un montón de imperfecciones sin sentido

Kowalski: quizás, pero no lo permitiré

Doctor X: solo pierdes tú tiempo

Kowalski: no lo creo, tú eres el que no entiende

Doctor x: YO SOY EL DOCTOR X, EL SER MAS INTELIGENTE DEL PLANETA

Kowalski: y el mas arrogante

Doctor x: bien kowalski, permíteme CALLARTE POR ULTIMA VEZ

 _Entonces el doctor x saca su sable de luz y le empieza a tratar de dar a kowalski , pero kowalski se protege con su escudo de plasma que al final se llega a romper y kowalski saca su sable de luz y kowalski y el doctor x se empiezan a enfrentar en un combate con sables de luz, entonces le empezaron a llegar robo hámster a kowalski y kowalski tuvo que luchar contra los robo hámster y al miso tiempo al docto x, pero aun así kowalski seguía en pie_

Doctor x: bien al parecer no caes kowalski

Kowalski: prometí que te vencería y así lo are

Doctor x: el doctor z era igual a ti, y mira como termino

Kowalski: pero yo te ganara, el mundo depende de mi

Doctor x: acoso sigues pensando que ese mundo al que quieres salvar, te valora

Kowalski: NO ME IMPORTA, TU MATASTE A ZACARIAS Y VAS A PAGAR POR ESO

Doctor x: tonto como Zacarías verdad kowalski, vas a caer por tu torpeza

Kowalski: puras mentiras, tu no sabes nada de nada

Doctor x: el doctor z era tonto al igual que tu doctor k, DE TAL PALO TA ASTILLA

Kowalski: CALLATE

Doctor x: SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD

Kowalski: Y VAS A PAGAR POR ESO

Doctor x: es son puras TONTERIAS

 _Entonces kowalski empieza nuevamente con la pelea a sales con el doctor x pero esta vez kowalski estaba muy enojado, que el doctor x sentía su furia, por lo que trataba de alejarse lo mas posible de el, pero no lo lograba, por lo que decidió corre lo mas lejos de el y tratar de escapar de el hasta que se le pasara el enojo pero no lo logra así que le saca nuevamente su bazuca y trata de darle, pero kowalski lo sorprende y corta en dos la bazuca del doctor x son su sable de luz, el doctor x le vomita granadas lo que distrae a kowalski el doctor x escapa, pero kowalski actúa rápido y evita que escape, y el doctor x cae al suelo y kowalski iba dar el golpe final, pero entonces_

Doctor x: alto kowalski, si me matas también mataras a rico

Kowalski: tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo

 _Kowalski queda confundido y el doctor x lo patea_ _y a kowalski se le cae el sable de luz y el doctor x lo toma y atraviesa a kowalski_

Doctor: ERES UN TONTO, rico YA NO EXISTE

Kowalski: _(voz baja)_ rico no seria capaz

Doctor x: yo no soy rico, SOY EL DCTOR X, Y PREPARATE PARA MORIR

Kowalski: _(voz baja)_ vamos rico tienes que reaccionar

Doctor x: lo siento kowalski, pero rico ya no esta,

Kowalski: _(voz baja)_ rico

Doctor x: ADIOS KOWALSKI

 _Entonces el doctor x sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y empezó a retorcerse de dolor_

Doctor x: RICO…, YA DEJAME,

Rico: NO….

Doctor x: yo debo permanecer en pie

Rico: YO SOY RICO

Doctor x: lo siento rico pero, NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR

 **En la mente del doctor x**

 _Entonces aparecen rico y el doctor x en una zona algo extraña_

Doctor x: bien rico, parece que n tengo elección, tengo que deshacerte de ti

Rico: lakldkdkfkgkgkykys

Doctor x: HASI, PUES ADELANTE,

Rico: chi, skkfjkgjkgjkserg

Doctor x: sabes que es lo divertido

Rico: QUE

Doctor x: que será divertido ver esto

Rico: CHIE, LSDKFKFKGEIEIR

Doctor x: pues EMPECEMOS

 _Entonces rico y el doctor x se enfrentaron a un combate final, en eso rico saca su bazuca y el empieza a disparar al doctor x, y el doctor x lo esquiva y le vomita una granadas y rico también las esquiva, de repente el doctor x y rico sacan una pistolas laser y se empiezan a disparar entre si, entonces_

Doctor x: bien rico, se que quieres salir victoriosos

Rico: CHI..

Doctor x: pero esta es mi mente,

Rico: NO….

Doctor x: y lo sabes bien rico

Rico: NO CHERTO

Doctor x: como no, si tu bien lo sabes mejor que nadie

Rico: skldkfkfjkgjkgjkgjg

Doctor x: pues adelante

Rico: kdkdkflfkfkgggg

Doctor x: mente, eso es, ya se que soy a hacer

 _Entonces rico se enoja, y en frente del doctor x se materializa una moto y el doctor x la monta y la enciende, entonces el doctor x empieza a moverse por todas partes, entonces en eso aparecen muchos robo hámster y también ciber cangu5000, entonces rico vomita un sable de luz y empieza a pelear con todos los robo hámster, entonces ciber cangu5000 le empieza a disparar y rico sale corriendo deslizándose de panza, pero el doctor x también lo persigue, por lo que rico se queda atrapado y en serios problemas, y parecía el fin de rico, pero en eso rico recordó lo de mente y entonces rico se vuelve diamante y empieza a destrozas todo los robo hámster y rico se vuelve muy rápido y luego di un fuerte salto y corta en 2 a ciber cangu5000 que termina explotando, entonces rico vuelve a la normalidad y materializa una moto y empieza a seguir al doctor x, entonces el doctor x se da la vuelva y salta y hace que la moto vaya directo con rico y rico también salta y las 2 motos terminan chocando solas_

Doctor x: bien rico al parecer no te vas a rendir

Rico: NO

Doctor x: bien rico prepárate para esto

Rico: QUE?

Doctor x: vas a ver los límites de mi gran mente

Rico: laklskdkfkkf

Doctor x: aparece, MEGACIBER CANGU5000

Rico: E…..?

 _Entonces aparece megaciber cangu5000, y el doctor x se sube en el, rico se queda impactado, entonces el doctor x lo intenta pisas pero rico no se deja, entonces el doctor x le intenta dar con los cañones de megaciber cangu5000, pero rico seguía huyendo, entonces rico da la vuelva y en eso se rico se vuelve grande, y en eso empiezan un combate golpe tras golpe ente rico y el doctor x en megaciber cangu5000, pero en un giro inesperado megaciber cang5000 logra vencer a rico, pero rico se negaba a cae y seguía luchando, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rico se volvió pequeño y se le notaba cansado, entonces el doctor x lo iba a pisas con megaciber cangu5000, pero en eso aparecen en la realidad traídos por foxmagic_

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Entonces el doctor x y rico aparecen en la realidad traídos por foxmagic_

Doctor x: _(montado en megaciber cangu5000)_ a caray estamos en la realidad y sigo con megaciber cangu5000 genial

Fomxagic: no que no podía

Becky: bueno este

Stacy: res genial

Foxmagic: lo se, y que además no que no podía salva a kowalski

Kowalski: gracias foxmagic pero sigo sin creer en la magia

Foxmagic: si claro, tú sigue creyendo eso, de todo modos no me importa

Kowalski: bien

Skipper: RICO, CREIQUE NO TE VOLVERIA VER

Rico: CHI, DE VULEVA

Pingüino alfa: pero aun tenemos que enfrentar al doctor x

Cabo: y ese robo gigante, creo qu se llama megaciber cangu5000

Héctor: que nombre tan largo

Víctor: demasiado

Skipper: pero como lo derrotaremos

Hámster vil: A…, foxmagic puedes traer a calamar de titanio

Foxmagic: CLARO

Becky: y eso

Stacy: como para que

Hamsetr vil: pues ya ven

 _Entonces aparece calamar de titanio y empieza a luchar con megaciber cangu5000 y megaciber cangu5000 termina destrozado_

Pingüino alfa: perfecto vencimos al doctor x

Becky y stacy: por fin lo VENCIMOS

Doctor x: extrañase ese robot

Héctor y Víctor: muy bien doctor x se va a rendir por las buenas o por las malas

 _Entonces aparece un agujero negro en medio de la guarida y empieza a succionar todo lo que puede y también a calamar de titanio_

Hámster vi:

extrañare ese calamar

Skipper: un agujero negro

Kowalski: que irónico

Cabo: y eso de donde Salió

Pingüino alfa: HECTOR, VICTOR, QUIEN FUE

 _Entonces ambos se señala entre si_

Pingüino alfa: bueno no importa

Héctor: tenemos que evitar se arrastrados por el agujero negr

Víctor: o será nuestro fin

Kowalski: PERO COMO DETRENDREMOS EL GUJERONEGRO

Becky: yo no tengo idea

Stacy: YO MENOS

Skipper: y HAMSTER VIL?

Cabo: DESAPARECIO OTRA VEZ

 _Entonces por el otro lado el doctor es arrastrado hacia el agujero negro pero el doctor x vomita unas cadenas y se logra sujetar pero en eso aparece hamster vil_

Doctor x: HAMSTER VIL

Hamster vil: doctor x

Doctor x: rápido ayúdame

Hámster vil: me temo que no puedo hacer eso

Doctor x: POR QUE

Hámster vil: ya no soy tu títere doctor x, ADIOS

Doctor x: QUE…, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO

Hamster vil: claro que si, ADIOS doctor x

 _Hámster vil resanará las cadenas_

Doctor x: NO….., HAMSTER VIL….

 _El doctor x es succionado por el agujero negro_

 _El agujero negro seguía creciendo_

Becky: y ahora como detenemos al agujero negro

Stacy: no me meren a mí

Pingüino alfa: si tan solo pudiéramos moverlo a alguna parte

Skipper: pero es UN AGUJERO NEGRO

Kowalski: si no hacemos algo pronto el agujero negro ahora desaparecer la tierra

Foxmagic: A… POR CIERTO… NO LE LES ESTA OLVIDANDO ALGO

Victor: QUE… QUE SE NOS ANDA OLVIDANDO

Héctor: un momento foxmagic puede hacer desaparecer el agujero negro

Foxmagic: pues claro QUE SI

Hámster vil: PUES ASLO

 _Entonces foxmagic hace desaparecer el agujero negro, Héctor y Víctor activan la autodestrucción y foxmagic los vuelve a teletrasportar y la guarida del doctor x se autdestruye_

 **En el zoologico de central park**

 _Todos aparecen_

Héctor: bien creo que ahora que detuvimos al doctor x

Victor: ya nos tenemos que ir apara cumplir otra misiones

Skipper: buen me gusta sus actitudes

Pingüino alfa: siempre los recordaremos Héctor y Víctor

Héctor y Víctor: gracias pingüino alfa

Hámster vil: bien, yo ahora o se que hacer

Rico: lsdfkfkgkkhhjhjf

Hámster vil: no lo se rico

Rico: vamos

Hámster vil: ESTA BIE RICO, lo hace

Rico: adiós

Hámster vil: adiós a todos

Pingüino alfa: a donde vas hámster vil

Hámster vil: a acompañar Héctor y Víctor

Becky: genial

Stacy: pues alcánzalos

Hámster vil: eso are

 _Hámster vil se despide de todos y todos se despiden de hámster vil y se va junto con Héctor y Víctor_

Skipper: nosotros también nos tenemos que ir

Kowalski: tengo que presumirle a todo el mundo que ahora soy doctor

Cabo: además tenemos que reparar nuestra guarida

Rico: CHI

Pingüino alfa: y me andan esperando en el cuartel central

Becky y stacy: ok, adiós

 _Los pingüino se despiden de las tejones y se van_

Becky: bien ahora que ya vencimos al doctor x

Stacy: y volvimos a hacer por unos momentos agentes secretos

Becky: creo que ya se acabo la aventura

Stacy: me temo que si

Becky: bien, de vuelva a la cueva

Stacy: a vivir nuestras vidas normales

Foxmagic: ya dodne creen que van

Becky y stacy: a nuestra cueva en nuestro habitad

Foxmagic: yo creo que no

Becky y stacy: a que te refieres con eso

Foxmagic: la aventura todavía no acaba

Becky y stacy: así, por que lo dices?

Foxmagic: aun tenemos que encontrar la fuente de la juventud y la piedra filosofal

Becky y stacy: así, y que estamos esperando

Foxmagic: bien que inicie la nueva aventura

Becky y stacy: claro que SI….

 _Entonces becky, stacy y foxmagic se fuero en busca de la fuente de la juventud y la piedra filosofal_

 _ **ENTOCES LA CAMARA MIRA ACIA EL CIELO Y SE CORTA LA ESCENA**_

 _ **EL FIN...**_


End file.
